


New Employee

by GudufuFruit



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: Self indulgent bull that has my OC eventually getting with Flug. Enjoy.(Note: I don't proofread before posting)





	1. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug gets to meet the new employee~

Flug jumped as a thick stack of papers were slammed down in front of him. He furrowed his brows as he looked over the mound on Black Hat's desk. So these were his options… 

  


“You will separate them into acceptable and unacceptable. Return only the acceptable ones.”

  


“Yes, sir. “

  


Flug averted his gaze as his boss seemed to analyze him for reactions. He slipped his arms around and beneath the massive stack before quickly making his way out. 

  


He honestly wasn't happy with this. He didn't need an assistant. He didn't need someone mucking around in his projects and having the potential of ruining them. But Black Had had been very clear. It almost sounded like praise when he'd said Flug's work had been getting them more money and he wanted to improve upon that. 

  


Still, Flug didn't need help. At all. He was fine just the way it was. He tried to tell Black Hat but the man-eldritch-thing wouldn't listen. That was normal. 

  


The scientist huffed as he sat down in a computer chair. He'd been given the day to read through and make his decisions so the paperwork was plopped on his personal desk. He popped off his shoes, removed his gloves, and took a seat. 

  


The man twisted in his spot while gripping the arm rests, a symphony of pops erupting from his back. His neck was no different and once done he began at the top of the stack. 

  


He frowned at seeing quite a bit of information blacked out. He picked up another and found about the same amount of editing had been done. So there would only be a number for each one's name, no personal information, and a lack of locations for schooling and previous jobs. Great. 

  


\----

  


The hours passed and the stack of denied papers had filled his entire trash can. He was beginning to make small paper planes with the rejected resumes and toss them out the window. They would flutter and fly, some catching the wind just right to soar for a bit. 

  


He did have two approved resumes so far, nearly ¾ of the way done now. He was beginning to skim through them out of boredom. Everyone would say the same thing and it was becoming a broken record of “did these dastardly deeds” and “has this much experience doing bla bla”. 

  


Flug was about to simply toss the entire thing in his overflowing bin but thought better of it. He needed to find tolerable ones and his new coworker could be in the stack. 

  


\---

  


Three resumes were placed onto Black Hat's desk near five o'clock in the afternoon. The eldritch hummed, squinted, and snatched the papers up. He brought them to his face, grimacing as he looked over each one. 

  


Flug played with his fingers as he waited, shoulders high as his anxiety was beginning to rise up. Did he do something wrong? Were these not acceptable? Was he going to have to sort through another stack? 

  


“I expected more options… “

  


Oh! Oh that didn't sound too angry. 

  


“W-well sir, I Didn't approve of most for various reasons but these three are accept-”

  


“Out.”

  


Flug shut up and went rigid, nodding quickly. “Y-Yes, sir. Right away sir. Do you need anything else from-”

  


“OUT.”

  


Flug bolted at the raised voice, door slamming behind himself. Black Hat huffed and returned to examining his very limited stack of potential new employees. Flug really had been upset by this and it was no wonder. The man always had been obsessed with his lab and keeping his things to himself. He didn't play well with others as a human saying went.

  


Still, progress had been made and Flug’s work was bringing in quite a bit of money. He needed some assistance making the newer items quicker and that's what the assistant would do. 

  


Now came the fun part and he really had been hoping for a mountain of potential employees he could torment. Oh well, three would do.

  


\---

  


Flug still couldn't believe this. He hadn't even been shown the names, let alone what his potential new assistant looked like! He wasn't allowed to leave his lab while Black Hat interviewed the people and he could hear screaming as the first one was most likely obliterated. 

  


The second one succumbed to screaming an hour into their review. Flug could hear those wails down in his lab and was growing increasingly nervous. He didn't want to have to go through another stack. He didn't want an assistant. Why couldn't he continue working alone? Was that really such a bad thing?

  


He knew the third one was about to come in when a body was teleported into his lab. Some poor sap had both arms tied into a pretzel shape and his neck snapped. Well, he had some organs to harvest. That would be a good distraction.

  


About midway into delicately slicing through the veins and arteries of a still beating heart, he nearly doubled over. Ice shot through his body and he dropped the blade. A violent shudder and he was backing away from his project. 

  


He hadn't felt that in years… Why was his boss speaking his natural tongue? Why was HIS name stated in that tongue? Fear began to rise up as he realized his name had not been spoken with rage like so long ago. Agitation, yes, but not full on rage. 

  


He swallowed thickly before slowly going back over to the dead body, only to feel that same cold chill once more. It wasn't as strong and felt weird, like Black Hat was whispering? Why would he whisper during a review? 

  


He shook his head and plucked that scalpel back up. Well, whatever happened would happen. He could always just have an accident in the lab to get rid of his assistant. That actually seemed like a good idea the more he thought it over. 

  


\---

  


Two hours later and Black Hat made his appearance in Flug's lab. Alone. The scientist immediately thought over the massive stack of resumes he knew would somehow reform at twice the original size. 

  


“I found your new assistant. They sign their contract in the morning.” 

  


Black Hat spoke calmly, the usual growl in his voice. 

  


“S-Sir, why didn't I get to h-help interview them? They are going to be working with me-”

  


“For you. An assistant works for you, Flug.”

  


The man's eyes went wide as he stared down his boss. Wait so was this a reward? Having someone work for him beneath black hat that wasn't a robot? This was… incredible. 

  


Black Hat sneered as Flug processed the information. 

  


“Did you think I was replacing you? I could easily do so though this one is far from your expertise…”

  


Flug could die right now and be the happiest man in the world. Expertise? An employee just for him? This really was a reward! Still he was going to have someone in his lab but it was a reward! Black Hat was proud of him! 

  


“Thank you sir! I-I’ll do my best with them, um, what's their name?” 

  


Flug shrunk a bit at asking the question, knowing there was a reason for the secrets. 

  


Black Hat grinned and held out an unedited version of their resume, the paper having formed as he leaned forward just slightly. 

  


“Dr.Flug, we have both made our decision so I advise against harming this one unless you enjoy paperwork.” 

  


Flug took that threat in stride and plucked the paper delicately from his boss’s hands. 

  


A quick skimming of the papers found him furrowing his brows. This honestly didn't sound evil. At all. With all of that blackened information finally brought to the light he was shocked. This could pass for a hero? An average person? 

  


Wait he was going to be working with someone that was legally blind?! In HIS lab?! 

  


“Sir, I don't think-!”

  


Flug piped up loudly as the fear of his projects and work finally surfaced but Black Hat was gone. He slowly looked back down to the paper and bit his bottom lip. Oh this was not going to be good. Whoever Blitz Amsol was he was hopeful they wouldn't be a bumbling idiot in his lab. 

  


The man quickly ran off to his room to do a bit of research on this “Blitz Amsol”. The moment he put in the person's name a profile picture for Facebook popped up. 

  


Flug squinted as he stared the picture down. Okay that was just a picture of a jellyfish. At least someone was smart enough to keep their face offline. He tried looking through their information but everything was blocked off. Apparently they couldn't even get friend requests from people entirely out of their loop. Smart.

  


Flug exited out and began to search through the internet to see if there was anything else on Blitz. And then he found it, something beautiful. It seemed that someone related to Blitz didn't have a media account protected. Flug was able to easily snoop onto their blog and get an idea of who exactly he was going to be working with. 

  


It became very clear after five minutes that this was the blog of a hero. An average height man with brown hair, green eyes, and a body that really should no be that big was on his screen. And he was just now realizing the icon picture was also a hero. Oops. 

  


The account was old and forgotten but it still showed more than enough information. He got to see a young Blitz with this hero and another young man, apparently his sibling. The sibling looked like he was made entirely of metal and was pretty damn fat. Meanwhile Blitz took after his father in the looks area. 

  


He wasn't big, that could be different now, but he did have some facial structure the same. And then another picture had the two brothers in front of their parents. Both wearing suits… did they even care for their children's safety? Secret identities were a thing for a reason. 

  


He huffed as he continued digging up the dirt. There was a chance this wasn't Blitz Amsol but if this guy walked into his lab he would slam these papers so hard in the guy's face and watch what Black Hat could do. Oh this would be great. 

  


The last picture was apparently of the older brother graduating something. The younger brother was being held in one arm and grinning. Upon closer inspection they both had blue eyes though Blitz’s eyes were clouded. There was also a blind cane in the picture and Flug had to shut his laptop. 

  


He was not having a legally blind assistant with HEROES for parents. What was Black Hat thinking? This was why he needed to be there for the interview! 

  


With a huff he opened the laptop back up and printed out the selected pictures. Disgusting. Truly disgusting.

  


\---

  


“Thank you again for this opportunity, Sir. I won't let you down.” 

  


The young woman couldn't stop grinning as she thoroughly read through her contract. She wasn't very shapely though she did have a small waist and a decent ass. Her hair was shoulder length with some thick strands in her face. Black lipstick colored her lips though her eyes were hidden behind a massive set of skiing goggles. 

  


She dressed up a bit for the occasion. She was wearing a grey sweater, a knee length black skirt, stockings, and heels. A small black choker was around her neck and a decent sized black band was on her right wrist. 

  


“Yes, yes, just sign the contract.”

  


The woman finished up her reading and placed the paper down onto the desk. She plucked out her own fountain pen and went to sign. The moment her signature was done the paper disappeared. 

  


“You read through the rules I gave you?”

  


“Yes, Sir.”

  


“Good. Follow me.” 

  


Black Hat slipped from his chair and began a brisk pace. The woman easily followed after, clearly excited. She had requested a special something and Black Hat had agreed entirely. Oh this was going to be good.

  


\---

  


Flug couldn't stop pacing. His nerves were getting the better of him and he couldn't stop himself from slipping deeper and deeper into a bed state of mind. He was not having a hero’s kid work for him. He was NOT going to have anyone touching his things. He could work alone, he'd done it for years. Yes this was a reward, but it was a reward he didn't want. At all. 

  


When the doors finally opened he tensed in place. A folder was clutched firmly to his chest as he heard Black Hat’s telltale steps along with the clicks of heels? Oh, so it wasn't the same person. 

  


He finally turned and found himself frozen. So this was his assistant? She looked more like a business woman than a scientist. Well, other than the goggles. 

  


Black Hat paused by Flug and grinned down at the man. 

  


“Flug, his is your new assistant Blitz Amsol. Blitz, this is Dr.Flug Slys. You will be doing whatever work he sees fit.” 

  


Black Hat spoke firmly, watching to see how the two would interact. Flug blinked before quickly opening his folder and shoving it up at Black Hat. He flinched at the sudden image before lowly growling. 

  


“Sir, Blitz has heroes for parents! He-She-They can't work here!” 

  


The growling increased as Black Hat took the folder from Flug. Flug beamed as he looked back over to his  _ former _ assistant. 

  


“You couldn't fool me, I-” 

  


A hard smack with the rolled up folder had Flug stumbling to the side a bit. Black Hat huffed and burned the paper in hand. 

  


“Blitz, explain to Flug why I chose you.” 

  


Blitz blinked a bit, glancing from Black Hat to the bagged scientist. Well, this was a wide answered question.

  


“I apologise, what portion is it?”

  


Black Hat grimaced. Ugh. Clueless humans. 

  


“What just happened?”

  


“OH! Right, well, I've always hated my father so I requested that I get to watch Sir kill him. It was amazing! He screamed so much, he begged me to help him, I didn't get blood on my dress~ And now I'm here.”

  


Flug could only stare at her. 

  


“What about your mother…?” 

  


“Dad killed her when I was ten. He always said it was an accident, I know it wasn't. I finally got the truth a few minutes ago-want to see the video?”

  


She grinned even more broadly now. Flug glanced from her to Black Hat before finally letting his shoulders slump. He was stuck with this one now. She did something Black Hat has always enjoyed and she wasn't going anywhere… until an accident of course. 

  


“Your luggage should arrive in the next hour. Flug, show her to her room once it comes.”

  


With that he turned and began walking out. A new employee, a murder, a betrayal, and the best part was it was one of his old enemies. This day was going swimmingly. 

  


Once he was out of the room Flug couldn't help but look Blitz over. 

  


“What would you like me to call you?”

  


The question got a blink and he focused back on her face. He'd been curious of the band on her wrist. 

  


“Dr.Flug and you?”

  


“Blitz or Zap, either one's fine.”

  


She reached up and touched her goggles, beginning to look around after they flashed.

  


“This looks amazing…” 

  


“Thank you… do you plan on working in that…?”

  


The woman's attention remained elsewhere as she looked over the room. It really was amazing… 

  


“Hm, no. I kinda figured I would get a tour until my stuff got here. Then I'd change and get to work.” 

  


“Uhuh…”

  


Flug watched her closely though she remained in one spot. It was odd. What was even more odd were those goggles. 

  


“Are you really blind?” 

  


Her attention finally returned to Flug and she shrugged. 

  


“Hard to explain, but long story short, I see everything and nothing.”

  


“That makes no sense…”

  


“There's someone in the air vent. They're coming this way. They have a carton of eggs… long hair… a knife?”

  


Flug furrowed his brows as he took that in. Okay? The likelihood of that happening wasn't too slim but it was possible. 

  


The woman removed her goggles and slipped them down around her neck. Her eyes were that same color as the pictures, freckles spreading over her cheeks. 

  


“I only wear my goggles when working. They let me see color.” 

  


“Are you colorblind?”

  


“Yes and no. I'll explain it as simply as I can.”

  


She removed a piece of paper with writing on it. 

  


“I can see this is a piece of paper. I can't see the ink on it. I can see every small detail of that robot on your back table from circuit boards to the crossed wiring near the brain module. I think it's a brain module…”

  


Flug could only stare. How was this possible? Why was his bag sticking to his face? His hair felt funny too.

  


Wait.

  


“Why is Zap your nickname?”

  


The woman simply began walking away from Flug at that. Before he could respond an egg slammed into the back of his bag. 

  


“DIRECT HIT!!!”

  


Flug grimaced and slowly turned to face Demencia, another egg hitting him square in the chest. 

  


“DEMENCIA GET OUT OF MY LAB!!!”

  


“I'm not in your lab~ but this is!”

  


An egg was hummed at Flug again and he managed to miss getting hit this time. 

  


“Stop throwing eggs at me!”

  


“Nyeh!”

  


Another egg came soaring in though it smashed just at Blitz's feet. She sighed and stepped away from it, crossing her arms. So this was Demencia. Just as insane as the commercials showed…

  


“Who are you?”

  


“Blitz, I'm Flug's new assistant.” 

  


Demencia gagged and slipped back into the vent some. The soft whine of a blaster powering up had her slinking away. Flug huffed and looked himself over. Disgusting… and were they rotten?!

  


As Flug went about trying to clean himself Blitz couldn't help but slip away to go and fix that robot. Flug didn't even notice as she slipped on a pair of gloves from her purse and opened up the servo. What he did notice was the soft sound of something getting soldered. 

  


Fear erupted and he turned on a dime, gasping when he saw her inside his machine. 

  


“Get out of there! I didn't tell you to touch that!”

  


“It would explode eventually. Now it's fixed.”

  


While she spoke Flug had run over. He shoved her aside and quickly looked over the work done and that looked very good? It was a beautiful bit of soldering, the wires had been in the process of being reorganized and this was clearly the work of someone that loves technology…

  


“Don't touch me. I won't fix anything else. Can I get a tour now?”

  


“Where's the soldering gun?”

  


“Hm?”

  


“The soldering gun. I heard it.”

  


The woman shrugged and crossed her arms. 

  


“A woman doesn't reveal her secrets. Can I get a tour now? Please? Is there a restroom somewhere?”

  


Oh. Flug closed the panel back up and sighed. Fine. They could have a tour.  After that he needed to get some work done on the newest hatbot. He didn't need to fall behind on the endless stream of deadlines.

  


“Follow m-505!”

  


Flug grinned as he saw the fluffy bear walk by. He paused and peeped in, making a curious little sound. 

  


“Can you give Blitz a tour for me?”

  


Blitz glanced at Flug before rolling her eyes and putting the goggles back on. She was going to be working for such a nice person. Well, it was a house of evil.

  


The bear made a soft happy sound as it approached. Blitz couldn't help but smile even in her annoyance at how warm this bear seemed. Clearly he didn't belong here but the commercials had him for years. 

  


“Hello, 505. You are even cuter in person. Look at your widdle flower and how floofy you are. Such a good boy.” 

  


The bear blinked as he was praised. He grinned and scooped up the newcomer in a warm hug, Blitz giggling a bit at the warmth and softness of his fur. He sniffed her hair some before slipping away. He made a soft startled sound at the look of pure murder Flug was sending over. 

  


Was hugging the new person bad? Hugs were good! Fives still released Blitz and gently brushed off a bit of fur from her shirt. 

  


“It's okay, I'm used to hair. Can we find a restroom before the tour? Please?”

  


Fives nodded and began to walk out, Blitz following after. Before she left entirely she snapped Flug a shit eating grin. Flug grit his teeth as he returned to work. He didn't trust her. He was going to get rid of her one way or another. 

  


\---

  


“Baw!” 

  


Blitz giggled a bit at the excited noise the bear made. She'd been wandering around with him for nearly an hour now and they were only scratching the surface of the mansion. It was massive, beautiful, deadly, everything an evil being needed to live in the lap of luxury. 

  


“I like the kitchen too but I can't cook.” 

  


She leaned in a bit and whispered to him. 

  


“Between you and me, I want to cook but I always mess it up. So I say I hate cooking.” 

  


A large paw gently papped her on the head, the bear making a soft sound and tilting his head. She had been deciphering those sounds and the body language on their entire trip so it was getting easier to read the puff ball. 

  


He was being sympathetic right now, feeling sorry for her. His body language went from excited to calm and gentle. His little nub of a tail he even stopped wagging. 

  


“It's okay… I can't help it, I can't even make eggs without wearing my big gloves. And then I can't take out the shells and it explodes…”

  


Fives righted his head at that. Explodes? How do eggs explode? Was she trying to microwave them? No, she cracked them open and couldn't get out the shells… 

  


A sudden ringing of the doorbell had 505’s mind snapping back to the here and now. He smiled down at his new friend, gave a soft sound, and began a quick walk off towards the front door. Blitz followed after, grinning from ear to ear. Such a soft puff, she was going to enjoy playing with him.

  


“Here's your luggage. Sorry for the delay.” 

  


Blitz easily picked up one of the larger suitcases, a telltale 'sorry for the delay’ sticker on every single one. She held it on one shoulder and grimaced at the man. He stared with big eyes as she plucked up another suitcase and held it just the same. 

  


He blinked as she turned away from him, walking off towards where her room was. The bear plucked up the remaining bag and closed the door, making sure to lock it. They didn't need anyone sneaking in. He turned on heel and went off to go see what Blitz was doing. 

  


Back in the lab, Flug had been working on his death device. This thing would be the perfect way of getting rid of his new assistant. It would require some tweaking but he was positive it would work. He would allow a single week before killing her off. 

  


He put in the final adjustment for today, huffing when he heard the door open. Either it was 505,  _ Blitz _ , or Black Hat and his boss didn't like to come in without being somewhat stealthy. The footsteps didn't match 505 and Black Hat so it had to be Blitz. 

“Just come over here and don't touch any… thing…” 

  


Flug trailed off in his snap when he finally got a look at Blitz. Her hair had been spiked up in the front though it hung freely in the back. She was wearing a black hoodie with some sort of electrical symbols on it, the sleeves scrunched up to show off a bit of muscle. Massive brown gloves with orange tips were on her hands. She was wearing cargo pants and some simple tennis shoes. 

  


“You know I'm here to help you, right?”

  


Okay that was not the same voice from before. Flug raised a brown as he looked her over. Yeah she sounded like a man now. It was an entirely different voice.

  


“Hello? What, don't tell me you're weirded out. Sometimes I'm a man sometimes I'm a woman. No big deal.” 

  


Flug snapped out of it and huffed. None of his business but at least now he knew Blitz was very good at changing his-her-their voice. This also made more sense with the pictures from that website. He was positive Blitz had male genitalia but one could never know and he had no plans on finding that out. 

  


“You're going to be helping me… But before you touch anything I need to look at your work.” 

  


“Want something deadly or fun?” 

  


“Fun?”

  


Blitz beamed at that and reached within his lower left cargo pocket. He removed a small orb and offered it out to Flug. Flug only examined it with his eyes. 

  


“Why is this…?”

  


Blitz gently tapped on the button at the top and the orb hissed. Some sort of goop oozed out and engulfed the entire thing until a small bear was in his hand. It was a soft pink with a bow around one ear. 

  


“This is what I made for my ex. Right after she dumped me…” 

  


Flug rolled his eyes. Ugh, of course it was something soft. This was the child of a HERO. Even if Blitz didn't like his dad he sure as hell learned some heroics from him. 

  


Just as the test was going on a very small hatbot was scooting its way by. Blitz grinned and looked over to it. 

  


“You, come here and hold this.” 

  


The bot looked over and scooted over without hesitation. Blitz handed over the bear and crossed his arms. Flug was entirely unamused. 

  


“Teddy, snuggle mode.” 

  


The bear looked up at the robot's face before wrapping its little arms around him and beginning to snuggle close. The hatbot was entirely confused though it found itself gently hugging back. This was nice… 

  


“So you made a bear that cuddles.”

  


Flug's flat tone had Blitz rolling his eyes. 

  


“Teddy, someone needs a kiss.” 

  


In an instant that gentle form of the bear shifted to razorblades and spikes. Its entire face turned into a razor sharp tunnel of teeth BN as it latched onto the hatbot's face. The robot flailed as the bear easily ripped him to pieces in ten seconds flat. Only a pile of metal and broken circuit boards remained. 

  


“It was for my late ex. Bitch cheated on me so…”

  


Flug wasn't sure if he was more horrified with his work being done or feeling the sick desire of seeing that woman get Blitz's revenge. He watched as the bear was reabsorbed back into the orb and Blitz plucked it up, offering it out to Flug. 

  


“Here, take it. Voice commands are “Snuggle, Kiss, sleep, stop. Snuggle is false affection. Kiss is eating someone. Sleep is waiting until the victim is in bed to kill them in their sleep, and stop makes torture mode activate. It only attacks when these trigger words are said. Once the victim is destroyed it deactivates and destroys itself, but only with human blood.” 

  


Flug couldn't help but turn the orb in his hands. It was incredible. A good idea and this was his idea of fun? Maybe they could get along? He needed to inspect the work of this first. 

  


He moved over to a table and removed a small screwdriver. 

  


“Deactivation code 947.” 

  


The orb lost all color and Flug glanced over at Blitz. 

“What? I work with high voltages. It could kill you.”

  


A small snk sound and a battery pack automatically popped out of the side. Flug delicately removed it, squinting down at the small writing. 

  


“I made them. They're about 1000 volts at 346 amps. A direct shock is at least. But each one is 1000 volts… much lower amps without expelling everything…” 

  


Flug gently put the battery pack down and Blitz plucked it up. He examined it between his fingers and frowned some. They were getting low on charge… 

  


“How long did it take you to make this? What material did you use to create the body of the bear?”

  


“About a week and I don't remember. I made this a year ago. It's just fun to play with.” 

  


As he spoke he removed his gloves to better examine the batteries. He held the pack between his pointer and thumb. 

  


Flug hummed and acknowledgement as he moved in to disassemble the thing. The soldering was beautiful, the plastics were high quality, he managed to find the goop chamber with ease and that was filled with itty bitty robots it seemed. They were in some sort of mesh and this was incredible. 

  


“A week…”

  


“When you're angry things get easier. I didn't sleep for three days.” 

  


Blitz heard a small beep from the batteries and put them back down onto the table. He replaced his gloves and sighed out, sitting on the edge of the table. 

  


“So what's it like working for Sir?”

  


Flug raised a brow. Was he going to be calling Black Hat sir even when he wasn't here? Well the resume did say he idolized their boss…

  


“Difficult but doable. He has high expectations and I was hand picked to work for him. I've gone through his schools and was the best out of every class, even if the other students-nevermind.”

  


Flug huffed as a certain memory resurfaced. It was picture day and someone slammed a waste bin on his head. That had been so disgusting.

  


“Ah… Bullies… They always pick on the smart ones. Even now going into town, I get no peace. It's mostly because of the blind cane but-God I hate heroes.”

  


Flug glanced over. 

  


“Explain your sight again.”

  


Blitz sighed and removed his goggles. He placed them down onto the table as he rubbed his eyes. 

  


“I see everything three dimensionally. I can see behind objects, within objects of certain materials, but my sight is limited. Again with the paper example. I can see there's a paper but I can't see if anything is written on it. With your robots I can see inside of them but I can't see the numbering on the cables and some cables I can't see at all-They’re insulated.”

  


Wait insulated? And his father was Elektrizität. He used electricity to subdue villains and did Blitz take after him? 

  


“So you see using the charges on objects?”

  


“Yes! Well, sorta. I mean… I walk into a room it's very faint until I send out a pulse of electricity. Then I can see mostly everything. It's too small to hurt electronics, trust me, I've pushed it as far as it can go and I've fried so many things. Your stuff is safe. And that's also why I wear these.”

  


He showed off his gloves and grinned some. Flug hummed as he put the little invention back down. He wanted to examine his new employee. 

  


“May I examine you?”

  


“Buy me dinner first.”

  


Flug's head snapped back an inch at that. WHAT?! What did he mean by  _ that _ ?

  


Blitz grinned and looked off towards the Medusa device in the corner. 

  


“I just wanted to look at you.”

  


“No.”

  


“Black Hat put you to work under me and I want to examine you.”

  


Blitz's head turned towards Flug and his grin grew even more. 

  


“Touch me and I'll kill you.” 

  


Flug narrowed his eyes as Blitz slipped from his spot. He stretched and yawned, back popping a few times. 

  


“Well, if you don't need me I'll be in my room. Careful with that battery~” 

  


With that Blitz began to walk out of the lab. Flug was simmering in his spot at how horrible this new employee was turning out. Rude, a bad sense of humor, it was like a smart version of Demencia layered thick with attitude.

  


Blitz hummed softly as he exited the lab, pausing once he realized he left his goggles inside. He turned to run back in and get them but the door slammed in his face. He grit his teeth and huffed. Wonderful. 

  


He turned on heel and went off to go find the spare in his room. It needed recalibrating but that was fine. As he walked it became very clear he was being stalked by someone. He decided to play a bit of a game with the woman and took a wrong turn. 

  


Once he hit a dead end there was a loud thump behind him. He turned to face the woman that was slowly rising from her slumped position, excitement all over her. She giggled as her head tilted, tongue sticking out slightly. 

  


“So you're my new plaything~”

  


Blitz crossed his arms as her tongue slurped back in. She squinted at him and huffed. 

  


“Why aren't you afraid?”

  


“I sold my soul to Sir. Why would I be afraid of you?”

  


She squinted at him and moved in closer. He looked almost like that woman from earlier. Nah, they had to be two different people. Definitely two different people. 

  


“I'm Blitz, is your name Demencia?”

  


The woman paused her examination to lock eyes with her prey. 

  


“Yes, soooo… do you need both of your legs or?”

  


“I will give one warning not to touch me.”

  


“So I can break it?! Thanks!”

  


The woman grinned before lurching forward.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Ow.. ow… ow…. Owwwwww….. ow…”

  


Flug huffed as he cleaned out the burns covering Demencia’s body. Most were on her hands but they cut deep. 

  


“And how did he do this again?”

  


“I b-ow-bit him and he-ow zapped me!” 

  


Flug finished up removing the bits of dead flesh and plucked up some special cream that would help her wounds heal. It was specifically made for her unique genetics and worked to beautifully restore whatever damage had been done. 

A severed hand had once been replaced using it. 

  


“So he didn't attack you?”

  


“No! And keep that stuff away from me-EEEEE!” 

  


Demencia's order turned to a scream of agony as the cream was liberally applied. Tears welled up in her eyes as Flug continued. Ah, sweet revenge. He enjoyed fixing her up using this cream. He  _ could _ make it painless but what was the fun in that? 

  


By the time he was done she was a sobbing mess on the slab. Makeup had streamed down her face and her body couldn't stop trembling from the pure agony. 

  


“You stay here. I'll be back in an hour to let you go.”

  


Dem only sniffled as that burning sensation continued. It felt like her entire body was on fire, stinging and burning. The chill of the gel only lasted for a moment before it had erupted in pure pain. 

  


Flug tossed his gloves into the waste bin and plucked up new ones. He planned on coming back to the infirmary after finishing up his dissection of Blitz's device. It was proving very useful and filling his head with ideas with nano hatbots.

  


\---

  


A week passed and it seemed the new employee might be around for quite some time. The first attempt at their life had failed miserably. Apparently they were able to see something before it could explode and dealt with it in a manner that was  _ not _ pleasant. It worked but Blitz lived. 

  


The second attempt had been a failure on Flug's part. He hadn't remembered that Blitz had electric powers like her father so having a massive electrical surge only seemed to make her hyper. That was a mistake. She wouldn't stop talking and doing hand stands and ugh. He needed headache medicine after that one. 

  


And now the third, well, this one would be simple. A small bit of poison in some tea. He hummed as he looked over the cup. Perfect, so innocent. He grinned as he slipped back into the lab. His own mug of coffee was in one hand as he approached the woman. 

  


“I made you some tea.”

  


She didn't even look up from her soldering. 

  


“What did you do to it?”

  


How did she know?! Flug tensed some as he put the cup down. 

  


“I added sugar?”

  


“Sugar doesn't glow like that. And you're lying, Dr.Flug.” 

  


Flug bit his bottom lip as he looked his own mug over. 

  


“Why do you keep trying to kill me?” 

  


Flug bit his lip harder. 

  


“I signed my soul away to Sir and I am positive he will revive me to get his money’s worth. Now, do you want me to finish soldering your magna-fist or no?”

  


Flug finally released his lip and put the mug down. 

  


“How did you know?” 

  


Oh not this again. Blitz sighed and out the soldering gun down. She removed her goggles and slipped the gloves off. 

  


“I see using electricity. I've told you this 73 times already. That means I can see your body. All of it. Always. And I can see colors on your body that tell me if you're lying. And right now, you're frustrated and curious.”

  


She put the gloves into her pocket and crossed her arms. 

  


“Why do you hate me so much? What did I do?”

  


Flug narrowed his eyes at that tone and picked up his coffee. He took a single sip from it and set the mug back down. 

  


“You're trying to replace me.”

  


Blitz rolled her eyes and shook her head. 

  


“I saw you as an inspiration, why would I want to get rid of you? Anyone that can work for Sir is incredible and you chose  _ me  _ to help you _. _ Sir told me so. I was hand picked by you and you keep trying to kill me. What am I doing wrong?” 

  


Flug bit the inside of his cheek as she went on. He did pick her and he kept trying to kill her. She hadn't done anything against him. Hell, she'd been taking his shit since day one. He had been an ass the entire time… 

  


“Well?”

  


Flug sighed as he plucked the mug back up. There really wasn't a reason for him to be acting the way he was. He needed the help as much as he hated to admit it. It was nice having an extra set of hands around and Blitz knew their stuff. 

  


“I didn't want an assistant. Black Hat forced me to look through 542 resumes. Your stood out along with two others… I think they're dead. You survived his interview so you got hired.”

  


Blitz sighed as the truth finally came out. So she wasn't wanted from the get go. It wasn't anything on her being her. That was a relief.

  


“I want to help you Dr.Flug. I'm not here to destroy your projects, I'm here to help. I've always looked up to Sir and I'm living a dream right now.” 

  


Flug took that in as he swirled his coffee. Another sip and he came to a conclusion. 

  


“It turns into a nightmare sometimes…”

  


Flug sighed as he looked Blitz over. He was sucking up so much pride to do this but he stuck his hand out anyways. 

  


“Let's start over?” 

  


Blitz raised a brow. 

  


“Does that involve the murder attempts?”

  


“No. Starting over fresh. No murder, just two scientists working together.”

  


Blitz uncrossed her arms as she eyed that glove. She took it after a bit and gave a firm handshake. 

  


“You try to kill me again and I  _ will _ defend myself.”

  


\----

  


An entire month passed from that small handshake and things had been working smoothly in the lab. Projects were finished twice as fast. Money flowed straight into Black Hat's pockets as his two geniuses worked to make horrific devices and machines to throw the world into chaos. Now they just needed to gain even more customers…

  


Blitz stood tall in Black Hat's office, Flug by his side. Flug seemed nervous though Blitz remained firm. He was either an idiot or had no fear of death. It was probably both. 

  


“As you both know, production has increased and with it our profits. Though now it has come to a slow increase…”

  


Flug played with his fingers as his boss paused, anxiety eating him alive. 

  


“This is unacceptable. We need more customers and as such you will be partaking in the annual Villain convention.”

  


Flug's anxieties were shoved aside and he was suddenly beaming. He was being asked, no,  _ ordered _ to go to a convention?! He was going to have so much fun there and be able to take inspiration from so many lesser devices and  **_obliterate the competition_ ** .

  


Blitz tilted his head a bit in confusion. He was used to hero conventions and what not. He didn't even know Villains got together like this. 

  


“Thank you sir! We won't let you down-what would you like us to display? Something big? Something explosive? A mind control device?”

  


Flug was trying not to bounce in place, he was just so excited. 

  


Black Hat narrowed his eye and looked over to Blitz. 

  


“Your schematic in the resume.”

  


Blitz went rigid. Oh that was just a theory, it wasn't anything big! He wasn't even sure if it was possible to make! 

  


Flug's joy was crushed when his glory was sucked from him by his assistant. Jealousy took over as his gaze turned harsh.

  


“Yes Sir. Dr.Flug, I'll go print it out once this meeting ends.”

  


Black Hat chuckled darkly as he slid a piece of paper over to the duo. 

  


“You have three weeks to complete this project and display it.” 

  


_ Three weeks?!?! _

  


Blitz finally had fear in him as he realized just how horrible this job could be. How was he supposed to make a swarm of nanites capable of devouring any substance and causing ultimate agony to foes in three weeks?! He didn't have the technology for such corrosive materials and if he did manage to make the substance he wasn't sure what metals or plastics or what have you to make the nanites out of!

  


Flug couldn't help as a shit eating grin slipped over his lips. He could tell Blitz was finally losing his cool. Good. It was about time. 

  


“We'll get right on it, sir.”


	2. The Villain Convention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villain convention fun

Blitz was internally screaming as he brought the blueprints over to Flug for analysis. He was shaking a bit as he put the massive papers down. Flug looked them over and immediately felt sorry for Blitz. 

 

“You submitted theories in your resume?”

 

Blitz nodded some and adjusted his goggles. A shuddering sigh and he began to go over what was listed on the papers. It sounded insane to him but the math had always checked out. By the end of his explanation he was positive he'd lost Flug but the man was stuck staring at the papers. 

 

He pulled out a marker and began to scribble over margins and improve upon the ideas. As he worked Blitz had a lightbulb moment and began to scribble in his own corner of the page. 

 

Hours passed as the two scribbled and blabbed on their ideas until they had a solid blueprint ready. 

 

They could do this.

 

\----

  
  


“You don't expect me to let you leave looking like  _ that _ do you?”

 

Black Hat's grimace was clear in his voice as he looked Blitz over. The man was wearing a simple black hoodie with jeans and some sneakers. 

 

“But Dr.Flug is wearing his normal lab clothes, Sir.”

 

“The clothing isn't the issue.”

 

Black Hat's voice lowered dangerously as he looked over the much smaller man. Blitz stared up at Black Hat until it finally clicked. His expression turned to horror as he stepped back. 

 

Flug raised a brow at the reaction and crossed his arms. This wasn't his battle so it was fine. 

 

“I am not having the child of a  _ hero _ represent Black Hat Organization.”

 

“B-But Sir, I am-”

 

“You are only known with that false face. Take it off or I will take it off for you.”

 

Blitz squeaked and clamped his left hand over his right wrist. 

 

“S-Sir I can change the appearance, please, don't make me go out into public-” 

 

“You will do as I say or I will break it.”

 

Blitz whined softly as he gripped his wrist tighter. He didn't want to. Wait. 

 

“S-Sir, can I hide like Flug does?”

 

Black Hat's expression slipped to pure annoyance. 

 

“I am not having two scientists wearing bags on their heads.”

 

“I can wear a box?”

 

Black Hat growled at that and reached out to swipe at whatever Blitz was trying to protect. 

 

The man jumped back and bit his bottom lip. 

 

“S-Sir, let me, give me, I'll be back in a second!” 

 

And then he was running down the hall. Flug could only stare as that strange young man disappeared.

 

“Sir, what did you mean by false face?” 

 

Black Hat huffed as he looked Flug over. 

 

“You will learn soon enough.” 

 

Flug raised a brow and sighed. Alright, well, he had a human set of parents so the guy couldn't look too bad. But there were some heroes out there that definitely did not look normal, as did some villains.

 

He'd never really been able to get a good look at them in person except for one time. That had been a very unique sale and Black Hat kept increasing the price as he spoke with the villain. Well, they made a massive sale so that was always good. Flug just didn't manage to get a sample of that unique crystallized skin…

 

A rush of quick steps and a squeaking of shoes had Flug turning back towards where Blitz had gone. And now he was wearing a ski mask, his usual goggles, thick black gloves, and not an inch of his skin was visible. The hood flopped down when he finally got back to the group and he was quick to pull it back up. 

 

Black Hat snatched his wrist and pulled the man over, narrowing his eye as he examined the new employee. 

 

“I left it in my room, Sir…”

 

Black Hat huffed and released him. Fine. This would do. 

 

“Flug, is everything ready?”

 

“Yes, sir. And it's in the usual transportation spot so-”

 

Before he could finish all air seemed to be sucked from the man's lungs and darkness consumed all. Blitz was taken entirely off guard as an explosion of colors took off around him, colors only he could see. He couldn't breathe for only a second before they were deposited at the villain’s convention.

 

Blitz gasped for breath, slowly turning in his spot to take in all the new sights and sounds. Flug took a bit longer to recover and it didn't take but a few breaths before he was doing just as Blitz. 

 

Flug hadn't been to a villain convention in so long he had almost forgotten just how big they were. The venue the villains, more specifically the usual villain, had all chosen was a mile wide island out in the middle of nowhere. It was more than big enough for hundreds of evildoers to have their fun and make sales. 

 

Right now the area was still in the process of being stocked and Black Hat had easily snagged up the best spot for his scientists. In just a few hours it would be filled with villains from around the globe. But now they needed to make everything look presentable. 

 

“I will return in four hours. You have two before the guests begin arriving.”

 

Flug turned back to Black Hat but before he could give a confirmation the being disappeared again. He sighed out and turned back to Blitz who was already bushing himself in unpacking their display. 

 

He couldn't help himself from staring as he approached. They both knew that once the stand was set up they could do a bit of exploring but that wasn't the focus. What was Blitz's false face and why were they hiding? In all of the pictures he'd seen, the young man's actual Facebook as well now, nothing seemed weird. Nothing seemed strange.

 

Maybe he was just overthinking this. He could wear makeup or something to cover scars. Flug personally wore the bag for a few reasons so he could understand wanting to hide. 

 

\---

 

It took just under an hour for the duo to finish setting everything up. A hatbot was put on guard at the shop and Flug closed it up. Blitz nearly got his hand crushed by the metal plate that slammed down but he did little more than huff. 

 

“Want to explore together or…?”

 

Flug raised a brow and crossed his arms. What kind of question was that? 

 

“If you can find your way back here before Black Hat gets back go explore. I'm going this way.” 

 

Blitz sighed at the sudden tone he'd gotten and crossed his own arms. His hip cocked to the side a bit. 

 

“Dr.Flug, you know our agreement. I have been nice to you since day one and you said you would attempt to work with me. I didn't ask for this attitude. I can't help it if Sir chose my blueprints, your inventions are going to outshine it anyways. Just stop being a dick and let's look at the science.”

 

Let's look at the science? If he wasn't in a somewhat sour mood he would have laughed at that. Instead he uncrossed his arms and looked off towards the food court area. It seemed they were already up and running. 

 

“Food first.”

 

Blitz grinned and uncrossed his arms, standing tall again. 

 

“Great-oh-and I'm honestly a bit nervous being here. I'm not the best with crowds… unless I'm performing..” 

 

Flug walked past him and furrowed his brows. He had done more research on the guy but he kept most of his business offline. It was smart but infuriating when one was snooping. 

 

“Performing?”

 

“Oh, uh… dancing, singing, acting… Some fun stuff I did to fill my time.” 

 

“Because you weren't allowed to leave?”

 

Blitz sighed and nodded some. His father had been so protective he took everything from Blitz. It was nice not having that guy around anymore. He didn't need to worry about being locked up or other horrible things he didn't want to have a panic attack over.

 

Flug made his way over towards one of the stands only to have his arm snatched by Blitz. He glared at the guy as Blitz leaned in close and whispered to him. 

 

“They're putting some sort of chemical in the food. Don't go to that one.”

 

Flug took his arm back and readjusted himself. He squinted at Blitz before glancing back towards the stand. Yes that was definitely someone he remembered. A villain that enjoyed making sweet treats and adding horrendous things to them. Last time he checked they'd been banned. 

 

Blitz went off towards another food place and it happened to be a normal one. It was a bit funny having something akin to fair food at a convention but it was huge enough to allow whatever they wanted. Within reason of course, the ventilation seemed good with the fifty foot ceilings but he wasn't sure. 

 

“One pizza please.”

 

“3 dollars per slice.”

 

“A whole pizza.”

 

The guy huffed and glanced back at what he'd already made before returning his attention to Blitz. 

 

“Size?”

 

“Extra large… can it be pepperoni?” 

 

The man moved off his resting spot and snapped his fingers. A small robot that was clearly cobbled together walked over and looked up. 

 

“Extra large pepperoni. Now.”

 

The small robot tensed before waddling off to go and prepare the pizza. His attention returned to Blitz just as Flug came up beside him. And the man's smile slowly grew. 

 

“Been a while since the Black Hat Organization showed itself around here… Hitting hard times?” 

 

Flug narrowed his eyes on the vendor and crossed his arms. 

 

“I’m not sharing my pizza.”

 

Flug's attention snapped back to Blitz as did the vendor's. 

 

“You can eat all of that?”

 

“Why else would I get it? How much do I owe?”

 

“Fourty seven dollars…” 

 

Blitz pulled out his wallet and fiddled with the cash for a bit before handing the money over. The vendor took it and put it away, leaning back against the register. 

 

“New hidden face, new employee… So what's this one's name? Is that wild woman with you?”

 

Flug had forgotten how popular everyone in the organization was and had to keep his cool. He was fine. He could do small talk. 

 

“I'm Zap and Demencia isn't here.”

 

“Uhuh… “

 

“He was talking to me.”

 

“And you weren't answering. I'll come get the pizza when it's done.”

 

With that he turned and walked off towards where someone was selling slushies. The vendor grinned as he looked Flug over. 

 

“New guy doesn't have respect, does he…”

 

Flug glared at the vendor and huffed. 

 

\---

 

By the time Blitz finally got his pizza Flug was sitting around and glaring off at nothing in particular. Blitz plopped the pizza down along with his massive slushie. 

 

He opened up the box and grinned at seeing the beautiful cheesy mess. He reached up to move his mask and paused.

 

He couldn't do that.

 

His hands lowered from his face as he stared down his food. How was he supposed to eat without being seen? 

 

Flug seemed to pick up on this and couldn't help but sneak a peek. Blitz bit his bottom lip as he thought over his options. He didn't want to but he was at a villain convention. He'd already seen a guy with fire for a head, another one made of goop. He wasn't out of the ordinary. 

 

Still… 

 

Blitz hesitated before putting his hands beneath the mask. He breathed for a bit before sliding the fabric off. The moment it was off he felt far too exposed and pulled his hood closer to cover his face. 

 

Flug couldn't stop staring. All he'd seen was a bright blue color, shifting lights, and now he could see a gentle glow coming from within that hoodie. It was shifting to yellow but it was incredible. The man didn't have ears or a nose and those goggles were covering what had to be just as amazing eyes. 

Upon further examination the skin seemed to be some sort of plastic or maybe it was even glass. Whatever it was it reflected and were those freckles? Yes they were… little freckles all over Blitz's bright blue cheeks.

 

“Stop staring.”

 

Flug tensed and looked down at his hands. Shit.

 

“Yeah, I'm blue. I look weird. This is what happens when two supers have a kid, you get fucked genes and looks.”

 

Flug could tell this was a very sensitive topic and cleared his throat. 

 

“Sir didn't want me coming here with the hologram I use, so here I am. And now you know. And now everyone here will know. My own brother even forgot.”

 

Blitz finally pulled down his hood to show off his glowing features. Literally. He had not a speck of hair, his bones were clearly visible through his flesh, and even some veins and arteries could be seen. 

 

Flug couldn't stop himself from staring again as he took in the sight of massive shark like teeth. Blitz ignored him and plucked up a slice of pizza. He took a sizeable bite, chewed for only a second, and swallowed. He took a sip of drink to wash that down and repeated the process.

 

Flug couldn't help it as his curiosity grew and grew. His new assistant was incredible. He could see electricity dancing just beneath the flesh, every single bit of bone the man had was visible. Those veins were a tease to the eye and now he truly wanted to examine his assistant. That could wait. 

 

Just as Blitz took another bite of pizza he paused mid chew. He reached into his mouth and gently pulled out a large black tooth. He ran his tongue through the gummy area and turned back towards the pizza guy. 

 

“Your pizza broke my fucking tooth!” 

 

The pizza guy tensed and stared. Oh that was not good for business, even evil food business. Blitz stood from his spot and stormed over, slamming the tooth onto the table. 

 

“What the fuck did you put in my pizza? It felt like a damn brick!” 

 

“Sir, calm down-”

 

“I just lost a  **_tooth_ ** . Don't tell me to be  **_calm_ ** .”

 

Blitz had a growl to his voice now. The vendor hesitated before reaching into his cash register and handing him a twenty. 

 

“Here, for your trouble. I can't do much more than this…” 

 

Blitz snatched it and huffed. He plucked his tooth back up and returned to a very shocked Flug. Blitz had never shown this much anger before and his tooth had just  _ popped _ out. 

 

The young man picked up his pizza and went off back towards their stand. Flug followed after a bit and couldn't help but wonder where that came from. Once they were safely in the massive stand, basically a small shop, Blitz plopped his pizza back down and went back to eating. 

 

Flug could only stare. Blitz plucked up his tooth after a bit and tossed it over to Flug. The man fumbled with it before getting a firm grasp on the odd thing. 

 

“My teeth fall out all the time. Hard hiding them, hard talking sometimes when a front tooth falls out.”

 

Blitz opened his mouth impossibly wide to show off the literal rows of jagged teeth. It resembled a shark's mouth other than the bits of pizza here and there. 

 

“So the pizza didn't do that?”

 

“It helped but nah, they fall out on their own. Sometimes I yank them if they get annoying. They get annoying a lot… like when I'm trying to eat.”

 

He downed another slice of pizza and washed it with some slushie. 

 

Flug gently turned the tooth over in his hands as he thought over just how unique his assistant was. Some things were beginning to slip into place as he realized one of the main factors that could have kept Blitz locked up as he'd said happened to him. Looking like this would definitely encourage a super to hide their child, especially a hero. 

 

“Mask's on after I eat, hologram’s back when we're at work. Get an eyeful because you'll never see this again.”

 

Flug tensed at that low tone before quickly taking out his phone. A few quick snaps and he was moving closer to truly examine his assistant. As his eyes trailed over that translucent flesh he couldn't help but notice the slowly growing orange hue. It looked messy in all of that blue. 

 

Blitz downed half his box and closed it up with a bit of force. He was trying to stay calm but Flug was mere inches away. He didn't like this. 

 

“Flug, move so I can put up the pizza.”

 

Flug snapped out of his exam and stepped back. Blitz breathed a sigh of relief and went off to shove the pizza in the back of their stand. His came back after a bit with the mask back on. 

 

Flug still couldn't stop staring.

  
  


\----

 

“Greetings villains and welcome to the annual Platinum Villain Convention. Your host will be a bit last today though I am positive they are looking forward to seeing what everyone has brought here today.”

 

As whoever that was drawled on with their announcement and greeting Flug huffed. It would be another hour until Black Hat would arrive. The entire place was now filled with villains. Everyone from minor businessmen to villains whose names were known around the globe were here. 

 

Already there had been ten people inside the shop like stand. Multiple small purchases had been made, cards handed out. It was going quite well. Other than Blitz being a nervous thing trying his best to keep cool around so many villains.

 

Flug eventually had to pull him aside and snap at him to relax before going back to the selling. Blitz got better after that but it was still sub par selling on his part. 

 

When Black Hat finally made his arrival he was immediately given ten feet of space in all directions. The being grinned at the respect and looked over his people. Disgusting, vile,  _ pathetic,  _ **_inferior_ ** \- 

 

He stopped himself from getting too angry and formed a microphone in his left hand. 

 

“Hello fellow evil beings, I, Black Hat, have come here today to show off the finest in evil technology.” 

 

Short sweet and to the point. It took everything in him to not spew acid and screech at how stupid, how truly pathetic every single being here was. But he stopped himself. He was polite. 

 

Now to go explore and make some business connections. 

 

\---

 

As the hours passed and more business was made the host of the event finally made an appearance. Blitz made a mental note that he could not sense them though their appearance was truly stunning. 

 

The man appeared to be covered from head to toe in a solid blue gemstone. A long cape flowed behind him and only his eyes appeared visible through his solid mask. 

 

A distinct clicking sound was made as he explored through the shops and booths, Blitz doing his best to pinpoint exactly where the man was as he explored. It was difficult when he could only see this person with his goggles, his usual method of sensing the area wasn't working.

 

“Who is that…?”

 

Flug hummed as he looked up from his scribbling. 

 

The villain in the shop with them rolled his lone eye. 

 

“That's Cobolt. His mother was Madam Diamond, ruthless woman. Always had these conventions, well, until she died four years ago. Now he has them. Never see him outside of the conventions… don't know what he does… Probably politics. Stay on his good side, those gems of his can slice through anything.”

 

Flug finished up the receipt and handed it out the the villain. He stuffed the paper in his pocket and exited the shop. 

 

“Madam Diamond?”

 

Flug sighed as he remembered Blitz truly was clueless. 

 

“Supervillain turned to politics or something. I think she controlled a good bit of the stock market? I don't know but he's rich and we need to make a sale with him.” 

 

Blitz frowned and crossed his arms. 

 

“Is he nice at least?”

 

“He's a spoiled supervillain, what do you think?”

 

The moment Flug finished speaking a distinct clicking sound slowly rose up from the entrance of the shop. It was accompanied with the much softer thuds of Black Hat's own steps. 

 

“-my shop. Now, why would you like to look at today?”

 

Flug grimaced beneath his bag. Of course Black Hat guided him here. Well, time to put on some charm and try to sell his inventions. 

 

“Good afternoon, Mr.Cobolt, it's a pleasure to see you again.”

 

Flug was doing his damnedest to remain calm. 

 

Blitz was walking up behind him but paused when he noticed something very small and distinct. That was interesting.

 

“Just Cobolt is fine. I'm curious of what big item you've brought here today, I always get the best from your sales.”

 

Black Hat grinned as he looked his two scientists over. And then he was getting a call on an ancient looking phone. He removed it from his pocket and answered it, grimacing at what he heard. 

 

Without so much as a goodbye he stormed out of the shop. Flug winced when he heard some poor sap outside get their spine snapped. They probably didn't get out of the way fast enough. 

 

Cobolt watched him go and sighed, shaking his head. Always angry, that one. His attention returned to the two scientists before he began to slowly roam the shop. 

 

Blitz couldn't sense him except for that one tiny speck, the smallest bit of metal one could have on their body. It looked exactly like something he'd seen a million times before. 

 

When he finally snapped out of his daze he was face to face with the villain. He slowly looked up and could easily tell the villain was either in a good mood or playing with him. 

 

“So when did Black Hat get a new employee? Has he broken you yet? Are you a human or something else?”

 

Blitz slowly tilted his head to the side as he took in that warm voice. It was filled with teasing and it was something far too familiar for comfort. 

 

Flug was quick to intervene and quickly stepped in front of Blitz. 

 

“He doesn't talk much, and he's very new. Just over a month? And he's human.”

 

Cobolt continued looking Blitz over and held out his hand. The talons turned into gently rounded digits and Blitz didn't hesitate to quickly take hold of it. Cobolt tensed when his hand was turned over and he yanked it back.

 

Talons respouted from his fingertips and he stepped away from the odd employee. 

 

Flug tensed and glared at Blitz before quickly trying to calm the situation. 

 

“S-Sorry, he's not good with people. Blitz go do something else, please, I'll work with Cobolt and show him around.”

 

“... You shouldn't be here…” 

 

Blitz's voice had gone from a warm voice to something far deeper and nearly monotone. The voice was not his own and it had Cobolt freezing in his tracks. He turned from Flug to Blitz and slowly began to approach. 

 

“What do you know?” 

 

Cobolt’s own voice had gone from that warm sing song to a far more sinister one. A blade was beginning to form in his hand and Flug started backing away. Oh this was not going to end well. At least he would finally be rid of his assistant.

 

Blitz kept his gaze on Cobolt as he slowly crossed his arms. A firm frown settled on his lips as he looked the villain over. He didn't even seem scared as that blade finished forming and Cobolt was only a few feet away. 

 

“Tell me.”

 

Cobolt's grip on his blade was enough to crack it just slightly. There was fear in his voice disguised as rage. It was easy to detect. 

 

“You shouldn't be here. This… this doesn't make sense…”

 

Cobolt leaned down to get directly in Blitz's face, slowly bringing the blade up to touch at the man's neck. He didn't even flinch. 

 

“What doesn't make sense?” 

 

Blitz frowned even more as he looked the crystal man over. He slowly reached his hand out and touched the hand holding that knife to his neck. 

 

“I helped make that ring…” 

 

Cobolt huffed as he pressed the knife a bit harder to Blitz's covered neck. 

 

“What ring? I don't  _ have _ a ring.” 

 

“The one under your crystals… the one Duke gave you.” 

 

Cobolt shoved Blitz to the ground and grit his teeth, tossing the blade down at the floor beside his head. Blitz groaned a bit as he tried to sit up but a foot firmly planted itself on his chest. 

 

“Who the  _ hell _ are you?” 

 

Blitz could only stare up at the man as he tried to think over what would be best to say. A sudden pressure had him gritting his teeth. 

 

“Blitz.”

 

It was a low hiss between teeth but it was enough for Cobolt to remove his foot. He knelt down and looked the young man over. He squinted as he examined that hidden face before slowly standing. 

 

“You tell no one.”

 

“Bitch.”

 

Blitz got to his feet and huffed. He brushed the dirt off and crossed his arms, looking Cobolt over again. 

 

“”Why are you here?””

 

Cobolt began to speak softly in German, his own form of a test. 

 

“”Your accent is still shit and I'm here because Black Hat hired me.””

 

Blitz responded in his usual voice now. He rubbed at his chest as he thought over what bruises would rise up. 

 

“”Did you really have to threaten me with a knife  _ and _ kick me to the ground?””

 

Cobolt plucked his knife back up and began to idly toy with it. Meanwhile Flug was just staring with massive eyes. He had no idea the richest villain of them all knew  _ Blitz _ of all people. And apparently he didn't like the guy. 

 

“You're here with a fucking mask on acting like a weirdo, of course I'm going to attack you. Idiot.” 

 

Blitz shook his head and looked over to Flug. 

 

“Family shit, ignore this.”

 

“ _ What the fuck, Blitz, _ my God, do you even-” 

 

Cobolt took in a deep inhale as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Blitz was not making this easy. His blood pressure was going to go through the roof after all of this. 

 

“.... What?”

 

Cobolt grit his teeth as he tried to keep his calm. Blitz always brought out the worst in him and he did not feel like making too much of a scene here.

 

“Blitz, giving out personal information is dangerous.”

 

His voice was higher in pitch and he was speaking through his teeth. 

 

Blitz tilted his head some then shrugged. He didn't really care. The only family he had was his brother and Cobolt would clearly take care of the guy. 

 

“Soooo… Does he know?”

 

“Does he know about  **_you_ ** ?”

 

Blitz shrugged and looked over at Flug. The poor guy looked like he was trying his hardest to comprehend exactly what was going on. He heard the name Duke. Apparently Cobolt knew Blitz well enough to not gut him and they were  **_family_ ** ?!

 

“Hell no, why would I tell him about this? I just told him I had a new job and I moved out.” 

 

Cobolt clicked his tongue as he took in that information and glanced over at Flug. 

 

“... I never told him about me, he doesn't know about you…” 

 

Cobolt sighed as he approached Blitz again. The talons disappeared. 

 

“Can we agree to keep this from him until the right time?”

 

“He's going to kill us whenever he finds out but sure.”

 

Blitz grinned and he held out his hand. Cobolt took it and gave a firm shake. Once that was over the villain turned and started walking out of the shop.

 

“Wait, you didn't buy anything!”

 

Cobolt glanced back at Blitz then looked over to Flug. The man could feel his blood run cold at the harsh glare he got. Cobolt turned and slowly approached the two scientists again. 

 

“I don't  _ have  _ to buy anything from you. Honestly, I'm more tempted to boycott this business now that I know you work here.”

 

Flug kept his mouth shut as he was still trying to process everything that had just happened. 

 

“ **_WHAT?!_ ** ”

 

Cobolt turned around at that roar from the door. Black Hat had returned just in time to hear Cobolt's taunting. 

 

“I mean, why would you boycott our services?”

 

Black Hat was doing his best to remain calm. He knew screaming and demanding that Cobolt continue buying from him wouldn't work. 

 

Cobolt turned to Black Hat and couldn't help but chuckle a bit. 

 

“I was only terrorizing your employees, show me what you have to offer.” 

 

Black Hat allowed his rage to slip away bit by bit as he started leading Cobolt around the room. While he was given a tour Flug grabbed Blitz's shoulders and locked eyes with him. 

 

“You're related to him?!”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Who else are you related to?”

 

Flug's loud whispering was thankfully not overheard by the two exploring the space. 

 

Blitz shrugged and stepped away from Flug. He rolled his shoulders a bit and rubbed at his chest again. That was definitely going to be bruised. 

 

“I come from a family of supers, what do you expect? My brother married a villain and he doesn't know he's married to a villain. I'm a villain and he doesn't know I'm a villain. My parents were heroes. I know people.”

 

Flug could only stare. What the hell was Black Hat thinking hiring this one. 

 

“Deal!”

 

In the background Black Hat was grinning broadly as Cobolt wrote out a check and handed it over to him. Flug glanced over and both eyebrows went sky high as three newly purchased hatbots plucked up the four most expensive items they had for sale.

 

Black Hat was doing his best not to drool over the check as he examined it. Beautiful, just beautiful. He only glanced up when Flug approached him and the grin turned to a grimace. 

 

“ **_What_ ** ?”

 

Couldn't Flug see he was enjoying his check right now.

 

Flug began to fiddle with his fingers and looked away from his boss. 

 

“S-Sir, did you know Blitz is related to Cobolt…?”

 

Black Hat's eye snapped from Flug over to a display that was far too friendly for his tastes. It seemed Cobolt had decided to give Blitz some sort of small item he'd purchased from another booth  _ free of charge. _

 

And now Blitz was giving Cobolt a side hug as he examined the thing. Disgusting. 

 

“No I did not…”

 

Flug tensed in his spot as he slowly turned to look the scene over. Cobolt gave Blitz a smack on the back and said something about dinner before raising his voice so Black Hat could hear. 

 

“I plan on buying much more from your organization now that my brother in law is working for you. Treat him well, and oh, keep butterflies away from him.”

 

Blitz suddenly elbowed Cobolt straight in the groin at that and the villain buckled over just slightly. He growled as he tried not to fall over but he was in agony. 

 

Black Hat raised a brow at the display. Butterflies? Why would he keep butterflies away from Blitz? What was Cobolt getting at here? 

 

“Fuck you.”

 

Cobolt finally managed to snap out a curse as he glared his brother in law down. He was going to make Blitz suffer one way or another.

 

“But you're married.”

 

Black Hat felt nauseous at that reveal.  **_Married?!_ ** Cobolt was MARRIED?! How did he manage to be such a successful villain with  _ emotions _ involved?! It was disgusting. But the man had money and Black Hat loved his money. The only thing he would ever love most likely…

 

\----


	3. Ouch..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions and stuff

Back at the mansion everything that wasn't sold was put back into a proper place. Only two hatbots remained of the fifty they'd brought which was fantastic. 

 

The moment they finished organizing Blitz went off to his room. Flug went off to go and make sure 505 still had Demencia managed. Thankfully the cage held up this time and he was able to free her without much of an issue. 

 

By the time he got back to the lab Blitz was back to her usual looks and wearing something more comfortable. The hoodie remained but now she was in a skirt and some leggings. 

 

Flug squinted as he moved in for a better look. Now that he'd seen Blitz's true face he was curious of what else his assistant was hiding. 

 

“You're staring again.”

 

Flug looked away and rubbed at the back of his neck. He had been doing that a lot lately. 

 

“Why do you wear the hologram…?”

 

Blitz crossed her arms and looked Flug over. The man was wearing a paper bag on his head. He should know everyone had their reasons for hiding, him especially. 

 

“I don't look normal.”

 

Flug took a bit to think over what he wanted to say. He didn't want to piss his assistant off but he knew he already was. 

 

“Why do you want to look normal?” 

 

Blitz got an annoyed expression. She removed her goggles and placed them around her neck. 

 

“Oh, I don't know, because I don't look  _ human _ . Maybe that's why. I don't like being stared at. And you should know what it feels like to want to hide so  _ why _ are you asking?” 

 

Flug bit the inside of his cheek as he was snapped at. It wasn't as bad as he expected but he could feel his hair sticking up some. That was new. It felt like static was in the air… 

 

“But you don't look bad.” 

 

Blitz raised a brow at that, beginning to idly tap her foot in agitation. Oh she was not in the mood for this. Just finding out that her brother in law was a damn villain and now there was something else he had to hide from his seemingly all knowing brother. This was fantastic. 

 

“Are you just trying to examine me? Is that what this is?” 

 

Flug tensed a bit as he looked her over. It was partially that but he did find Blitz's looks beautiful. He'd never seen something organic glow like that and having electricity literally trapped beneath the skin was incredible. 

 

“No, but I want to look at you. Black Hat didn't want you to wear that hologram for a reason…” 

 

Blitz sighed and shook her head. He was being annoying and nosy but that was nicer than what she was used to. The usual involved screaming and gawking. At least Flug was more curious and scientific about it. 

 

“Flug, I grew up with heroes. I had “friends” that are heroes. Hell, I know most of the heroes in Hattsville. I know the retired heroes, I know most of the heroes that are out and about right now. My face is associated with my father's. I've always been hidden because I look like him with this hologram and I refuse to change the settings because I like the way I look. Just… I don't know. I like looking normal…” 

 

Blitz shrugged some as she drummed her fingers on her arms. She kept her gaze off of Flug now. She didn't like talking about this stuff. 

 

“And, yes, Black Hat already has all the information about the heroes. He read my mind at the interview. I wanted him to.”

 

Flug was about to say something but went quiet. Blitz sounded more like he was unsure of wanting to do evils now, he seemed nervous too. It was interesting to see someone that had always shown so much bravery finally begin to crumble. 

 

“... So use a new face that isn't with your dad's?” 

 

Blitz rubbed lightly at her face and sighed. She was trying to think over so much and now she had more to think about. It made sense, she always had this hologram modeled after her dad's looks so why not finally let that go? At least for work? 

 

“... If you touch me, if you drug me, if you do anything to me I will fry you.” 

 

With that she replaced her goggles and looked Flug over. Flug was grinning beneath his bag as he waited for his assistant to show off their unique looks.

 

Blitz took in a breath before gently touching her hologram. It fizzled out around her body though she kept that slightly more curvy shape. The hue of her blue was more of a teal now. 

 

“... Happy now?” 

 

Flug couldn't help as he stared at Blitz. She looked amazing. Gentle blue was glowing through the seams of her clothes and the way her legs were glowing had him struggling not to stare at them. He peeled his eyes away to go back to her face and swallowed thickly. 

 

Blitz shook her head and stepped closer. She gently reached up and pressed her hand to the side of his face, cupping his cheek through his bag. The man tensed at the soft touch and blushed hard before she was simply pushing him back and grinning. 

 

“Pervert.” 

 

Flug caught himself and felt like his face was on fire. He couldn't help but stare as she shook her head and walked off. He blinked a few times before slowly going back to what he'd planned on doing. Okay, so that just happened.

  
  


\---

 

“Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?”

 

505 wriggled on his back as he was given some quality belly rubs. Blitz had easily discovered how cuddly the bear was and he'd always wanted a pet. So being able to work at a place with a massive fluffy thing that enjoyed cuddles was a dream come true. 

 

Blitz giggled as 505 kicked a leg in bliss. When Blitz stopped he was wrapped up in a warm hug and nuzzled into. 

 

“You're so fluffy~! So fluffy, so sweet.”

 

He reached up and gently squished the bear’s cheeks in his hands. 

 

“You're just the best fuzzy wuzzy aren't you? Aren't you?”

 

505 baw’d in glee and nuzzled into Blitz's cheek. He giggled and pet carefully around that flower on the bear's head. One small mistake and he'd learned it was very sensitive. He wasn't making that mistake again. 

 

“Flug, stop loving on your bear and-wait. Why are you cuddling 505?” 

 

Demencia had overheard all of the cooing and couldn't help but come in to give her two cents. She was honestly surprised to see 505 getting attention from anyone but Flug. 

 

And when did the new guy start glowing? 

 

Blitz looked over as he splayed out on that fluffy belly. 505 picked his head up and stuck his tongue out slightly as he looked Demencia over. 

 

“He's soft.”

 

“Why are you glowing?”

 

“Science.”

 

Demencia narrowed her eyes before shrugging and turning away. Once she was out of view the cuddling started up again. 

 

“Such a good fluffy boy!”

 

“Baw!”

 

\---

 

Flug had been lying in bed staring at the ceiling for an hour straight. His mind was going wild and he couldn't get these horrible thoughts out of his head. 

 

He wanted nothing more than to get rid of his assistant. Blitz was a pest, nothing more than an annoyance and distraction. It had been a week since that convention and he just couldn't stop thinking about what his assistant truly looked like. 

 

He was beautiful. Flug wanted to touch him, explore his body, see how much of his internals were visible. Dissecting him would be a dream come true but if his body was see through enough there wouldn't even be a need for a cut. 

 

Blitz kept teasing him, revealing only enough skin to hint at the organs hidden within. He saw veins, he saw arteries, he saw bones. Hell, when he got close enough he could see the shifting of translucent muscles beneath the flesh. 

 

He needed to touch. He needed to explore. He needed to build up the courage to ask… 

 

\---

 

Black Hat was curious of the change in his workers over the past week. Flug seemed far more distracted while Blitz was putting in more work. Demencia continued to pester him and he caught Blitz cuddling that mistake of an experiment. 

 

Still, it was progress in the right direction. Now he just needed to try and convince Blitz to do something about his brother in law's recent purchases. As in, he wanted Cobolt to buy more. 

 

So the idea was pitched to Blitz to allow him three days off work to spend time with his family. Blitz was excited over the small vacation he would be allowed while Flug was swarmed with jealousy. He didn't have a family to go off to but it would be nice to relax for once. 

 

“I'll do my best to convince him, Sir. Thank you.”

 

Black Hat rolled his eye and shooed Blitz. He hated how  _ nice  _ this seemed. This was something for profit, something evil. It wasn't a vacation! 

 

\---

 

“Blitz, hand me the.. oh, right...”

 

Flug frowned as he remembered his assistant was gone for the time being. This was the tenth time this morning he'd gone and asked for something. Hell, he'd even made some tea for Blitz and he wasn't even here. 

 

The man had gotten so set in his routines that he couldn't help but stick to them. The tea had been poured out and Flug made a mental note to try and stop depending upon Blitz for so many things. 

 

He didn't need an assistant, he could function just fine without help. Admittedly it was nice to have a second opinion on his wiring. Not to mention voicing one's ideas and having actual feedback was pleasant. 

 

Now the lab was too quiet. There was the gentle humming of machinery, idly bubbling of chemicals, and the usual noises. No soft humming filled the air, no gentle music. Idle chatter had disappeared and the only voice now was his own. 

 

Did he miss Blitz? 

 

\---

 

When Blitz returned to the mansion there was a massive spider web crack across the entire left side of his face. Red glowed around the wound though he didn't acknowledge it. Well, until Demencia slapped it. 

 

The woman was sent flying as a bolt of lightning shot out of the wound. He yelped in pain and held the wound in one hand, biting his bottom lip. Demencia twitched on the ground. 

 

He hissed through the pain and slowly went off to his room. That had been a very pleasant “welcome home”. He shouldn't have expected anything less from a “house of evil”.

  
  


When Blitz made her way into the lab the next morning her head was somewhat bandaged. The worst of the spider webs had a bit of special bandaging on them. She had a cup of tea and a mug of coffee, deciding to slip back into the usual routine of drinks and science. 

 

Flug hummed when the mug was set down by his hand. He grinned and turned towards Blitz, eyes going wide at seeing the massive wound. 

 

“What happened to you?”

 

Blitz took a sip of her tea and kept the glass close to her lips. She ran a finger over the handle a bit before sighing out. 

 

“It looks worse than it is because my skin is glass. I'm fine.” 

 

She lowered the cup and put it beside Flug's. She removed her usual gloves and slipped them on, tensing when Flug moved in for a closer examination. 

 

“Tempered glass… incredible… and I can see some remnants of blood, it looks like the normal color…” 

 

Blitz allowed him to examine her and fiddled with her gloves. 

 

“My um…. My brother figured out I helped in my father's death…”

 

“May I touch it?”

 

Blitz sighed and sit down on a stool. She allowed her electricity to dim and Flug's curiosity only grew. 

 

“Careful. I can't control my charge there. When my skin breaks it's dangerous.” 

 

Flug moved in to touch but thought better of it and leaned in for a better visual instead. 

 

“Did he hit you?”

 

“No. He hit a wall and the ceiling fan fell on me. Cobolt fixed me up… My brother's hurt but I told him what happened to me and he's-well… nevermind. It's not important.”

 

Blitz bowed her head a bit as she thought over her brother's reactions. He was so hurt, so angry. And then he listened to the full story and everything clicked. And then Raymond came forward about being Cobolt. It was just a mess but on the last day he was there things had calmed down considerably.

 

Flug frowned a bit as he thought over what he wanted to do. He wanted to look that wound over but he needed sanitary gloves for it. Blitz was clearly distressed and that was bad for their work. 

 

“Are you okay…?”

 

He felt odd asking that, genuinely caring for someone that wasn't a giant blue puff was strange but he actually was feeling something other than hate for his assistant. It just took a small leave of absence for him to realize it. 

 

“I'll be fine. Let's get some work done, Cobolt ordered another Hatbot. He wants this one blue themed.” 

 

Blitz took the paper out and handed it over to Flug. Flug took it, skimmed it over, and placed the page down. Alright, they could do that. Hatbots were simple now that they had a fluid method of making them. 

 

“I need to finish the blueprints for my mind control device before the day ends.”

 

Flug glanced back at the blue paper with a few scribbles on it. It was a very rough idea at the moment but he should be able to finish before the day ended. 

 

“I'll work on the Hatbot then…” 

 

Blitz slipped from her stool and looked up at Flug. She gave him a small smile and put a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Missed working with you.” 

 

She let it slide off and turned to go begin on that unique Hatbot. Something simple, something easy, something relaxing. It was the perfect project to clear her mind.

 

\---

 


	4. Glowy Squishy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Examine the glowy Squishy

By the time their scheduled work day had come to an end the two were starving. 505 had tried feeding them at lunch but as per usual they were too busy to even nibble on whatever the bear brought.

 

A small alarm clock went off the moment it hit 7 o'clock and Flug groaned. Damn these new mandatory off hours, he was working! All because he fell asleep and nearly blew up the house twice, it wasn't that bad and he stopped the explosions before they could happen. That didn't really call for mandatory off hours and he didn't need that much sleep.

 

Blitz popped her back and sighed out as she finally got up from her work. Most of the Hatbot was assembled, the modifications being minute but visible. A color shift, some attachments clearly made for gardening. It was a gift for his brother and something to try and ease the anger that was broiling inside. Both Blitz and Cobolt knew Duke loved gardening so getting some help would be good…

 

Flug glanced over to Blitz and couldn't help as his thoughts ran a bit wild. He had honestly missed his assistant’s company. He hated to admit it, he truly did, but Blitz was pleasant to be around. He could relax around them and felt like he could actually trust them. 

 

“Blitz, do you want me to get 505 to make something for dinner?” 

 

Blitz was in the middle of popping her fingers and turned over towards Flug. That horrible spiderweb crack seemed to look a bit better but it was probably the distance. 

 

“Sure, I'll eat anything.”

 

She finished up the popping and went off towards the exit. Her wound needed a bit of gentle care and she felt like bathing before trying to eat anything. 

 

Before she made her way out Flug spoke up again. 

 

“Are, uh.. are you feeling better?”

 

She paused in the doorway and sighed. Well that was nice for once. He sounded genuinely concerned and his aura confirmed it. His aura had been different all day…

 

“Yes, thank you. I'll be in the dining room in about twenty minutes.”

 

Flug smiled a bit as she walked out. Her blue had gone just the slightest bit brighter. It wasn't too hard to read her emotions but he was still learning. Apparently deep blue was sadness while the brighter one was being normal? When Blitz had been excited it turned a very bright blue and the electricity picked up. 

 

He couldn't help his curiosity.

 

\---

 

At dinner there was a bit of small talk. Most of it pertained to work or what nonsense Demencia had done while Blitz was gone. Blitz talked about the rotten eggs she'd found in one of her shoes and blabbed over her plans of revenge. 

 

Flug gave in his own two cents and by the end of the meal the two were smiling and honestly having a good time. Had someone told Flug he would like his assistant a month ago he would have called them insane. Yet here he was, smiling and laughing with whatever nonsense came to mind. 

 

When things calmed down and 505 came out with some sweets, Flug felt it was time to ask some things that had been bothering him. It was all for personal curiosity and he didn't want to guess and get this wrong. 

 

“So I was wondering something…”

 

Blitz hummed and put her spoon down, savoring the bit of pie she'd been eating. 

 

“So, your body is unique…” 

 

Flug could feel his face heating up as he spoke. 

 

Blitz swallowed her pie and took a small sip of drink to help it down. She wasn't too sure where this was going but Flug seemed very nervous. 

 

“Can I look at you? Closer?”

 

Flug bit his cheek after he finished and went back to poking his pie. He knew this was a bad idea. He knew it would be stupid to ask. 

 

“Above the belt, no chest. I'm not stripping.”

 

The blunt answer had Flug's eyes snapping over to his assistant. Her voice had shifted a bit and it was clear she was slipping into being a he. This might be interesting. 

 

“Deal, uh, can I examine you here or somewhere else?”

 

Flug slipped from his spot and couldn't stop grinning. He was excited to finally examine his assistant. He wanted to see how those muscles felt moving beneath that glass skin, he wanted to touch it, he wanted to trace over arteries and veins. Oh this was going to be fantastic! 

 

“My bedroom.”

 

And that had Flug blushing hard. Blitz voice had shifted to the masculine one and he downed the rest of his pie. The drink followed and then he was walking off towards the bedrooms. 

 

Flug hurried after, idly playing with his fingers. This could be good still. It seemed good but why his bedroom? Was it going to be that personal? Demencia had already stolen his clothes a few times and Flug had seen a glimpse of the guy shirtless. It was from the back and he honestly wasn't sure if Blitz was biologically a man or a woman. 

 

When they got to Blitz's room he slipped inside and flopped face first on the bed. He buried his head in his arms and huffed. 

 

“Lock the door and the vent.”

 

Flug raised a brow but did as he was told. The door was easy but the vent required a bit of jumping. When he finally got it to clamp shut Blitz sat up from his spot. He rubbed beneath his goggles some before sighing and crossing his arms. 

 

“Can you sit in the computer chair?” 

 

Blitz nodded and moved over to the moveable seat. He slumped a bit and kept his gaze off of Flug. He could sense the curiosity and a bit of something else. Those were the only things keeping him from snapping or calling this off. Flug was being nice, he wasn't judging, and everything was scientific. He could respect that. 

 

“May I touch?” 

 

“Gently. No chest, nothing below the belt. I'm not taking my clothes off.” 

 

With that repeated Flug hesitantly removed his gloves. Horribly scarred fingers were revealed and they slowly moved to touch Blitz's head. The electricity shifted to center on his hand and Flug couldn't help but stare in awe. It was just like one of those plasma balls. 

 

He moved his hand slowly down Blitz's head to rest over one of the visible veins. A soft press and he was able to feel the gentle pulsing of a heartbeat. The hand trailed lower, pausing once it felt a very squishy cheek. 

 

Flug blinked as he slowly pressed in. The flesh was warm and smooth, easily stretched and squished. He took hold of a bit of skin and pulled out slightly, Blitz giving him a seemingly annoyed look. Flug ignored it and put both hands on Blitz's cheeks. 

 

“Yes, they're soft.”

 

Flug jumped a bit at that but quickly relaxed. That wasn't a no but it was a warning. He gently pressed down on Blitz's jaw until the man opened up. 

 

“Can you open wider for me?”

 

Blitz huffed before opening his mouth impossibly wide. Massive black teeth were revealed along with a very unique tongue. Flug moved to examine the sharp teeth first. Rows upon rows of them lined the inside of Blitz's mouth, a tooth missing here and there. The back up rows seemed to shift to replace the lost teeth just as a shark would. 

 

His attention shifted to that tongue when he saw it move a bit. He leaned in closer and Blitz closed his mouth. A huff and he rocked his jaw some. 

 

“Can I see your tongue?”

 

Blitz smirked as he allowed the obscenely long appendage to slip out. He waited until it was out entirely, just past his chin, before allowing the two halves to split apart. 

 

Flug gasped at the display, moving back in for a better look. 

 

“This isn't natural… Did you get your tongue split?”

 

Blitz nodded and that tongue slipped back inside. 

 

“Mmhmm, got it when I was fifteen. My brother helped with the money… and hiding it.”

 

Flug nodded and moved back in to begin pressing. Both hands lightly curled around Blitz's neck to feel just what arteries and bone he could. The young man held his breath as if expecting to be choked and Flug loosened his grip even more. 

 

It was already a gentle but firm touch but now it was feather light. He didn't want to lose his assistant's trust. Blitz sighed out when that pressure slipped away, swallowing thickly. 

 

Flug furrowed his brows when he felt Blitz's Adams apple move. That didn't feel normal. He gently pressed along Blitz's neck until he located it again and yes that was definitely unique. He looked even closer and squinted as he tried to figure out what he was seeing. 

 

“It's a speaker.”

 

Flug glanced up then back down. 

 

“A speaker? In your throat?”

 

“Yeah, I know it's weird. Lets me mimic sounds and stuff.”

 

Flug gently pressed on the small thing and Blitz held his breath. Oh that didn't look good. Okay, no more pressing on that. 

 

“Like what?” 

 

“Car alarms, voices, birds… Whatever I want?”

 

Flug honestly didn't believe that. He moved down to Blitz's shoulders and gently pushed the fabric aside. Blitz snatched his wrists and there was a nasty scowl on his face.

 

“Don't.”

 

Flug took his hands back and nodded. Alright, fine, arms it is. He moved to gently take Blitz's hand in his own and began to idly squish and feel over the warm surface. 

 

“What voices can you do? Can I hear one?”

 

Blitz sighed and tried to relax into the examination. Flug was being good, he was listening. This was fine. 

 

“Pick someone.”

 

Flug raised a brow as he moved to Blitz's wrist. He gently twisted it back and forth as he thought over what voice would be good. 

 

“Black Hat.”

 

Blitz grinned and cleared his throat. Flug was preparing himself for a horrible imitation. There was no way Blitz could mimic their boss. 

 

“Flug, this voice is one I have practiced for years. I have amused myself thoroughly by mimicking my idol…” 

 

Flug's jaw dropped open as that deep voice smoothly slipped from Blitz's lips. The man chuckled, even the chuckle sounding like Black Hat's own. 

 

“You seem surprised. Speakers are incredible things…”

 

His voice suddenly shifted to Flug's and his grin grew.

 

“And it should be no surprise that, well, having a  _ speaker _ in my throat means I can mimic most voices. Really, Flug. I was trapped in my dad's house for years. Why wouldn't I learn everything I could about myself?”

 

His voice switched back to normal and he patted the bagged man on the head. 

 

“Wanna hear a car alarm?”

 

Flug could only blink as he took in this new information. So all of that humming, all of that soft music, it was all from Blitz's throat?! That was incredible! 

 

“Yes! Wait-no! No, no car alarm. This is incredible! Why didn't you tell me?”

 

Blitz shrugged. 

 

“You never asked. Sir knows.”

 

Flug wanted to slap himself across the face. He didn't ask his assistant barely anything and now he was learning about this new ability. Wait. What else could Blitz do?

 

“What else can you do?”

 

“Uh… sing?”

 

“No, no, what powers do you have? You can mimic sounds, see entire rooms, what else?”

 

“Magnetize things? Blast lightning at stuff?” 

 

Blitz shrugged and rubbed beneath his goggles again. Flug bit his bottom lip and moved up a bit from his hunched position. 

 

“Can I see your eyes?”

 

Blitz stared at him before sighing out. He shook his head and crossed his arms. 

 

“You can try, I won't stop you…”

 

Flug beamed as he reached up. He closed his eyes as he gently slipped the goggles off. He wanted to take this sight in its entirety. What beautiful eyes could be waiting to look back at him? 

 

When he opened his eyes he tensed. Oh. Oh God. He blinked before slowly reaching out and running a hand over the smooth expanse of skin where eyes should be. There was no nose. There were no eyes, not even eye sockets. Only tiny white freckles covered where the eyes should be and those seemed to be all over Blitz's body. 

 

“You don't have eyes…” 

 

“I'm legally blind for a reason.” 

 

Flug gently pressed where an eye should be and Blitz guided his hand away. 

 

“Dots are sensitive.”

 

That was noted and he slowly went back to examining Blitz's arm. 

 

“... You're the first person to do this without being afraid… Or thinking I'm a freak…” 

 

Blitz broke the tense silence with his gentle voice. 

 

Flug glanced up from his exam before going right back to it. 

 

“You're amazing. How does this happen again? Does your brother look like this?”

 

Blitz sighed and slumped in his seat a bit. His colors shifted ever so slightly towards orange before settling back on a blue. 

 

“When two people with the super gene have a kid this could happen. So we become the embodiment of our powers. I'm electricity and strength but the strength part's not too big. My brother's just strength. My mom was strong, my dad electric… my grandfather was resilient… My other grandma apparently exploded. Never met her.” 

 

Flug continued his idle squishing of muscle as he listened to Blitz speak. 

 

“I don't have eyes, I was born without skin, I couldn't control myself until I was five… it was bad. My brother is made of titanium, I think. Don't know but I can magnetize him. He's huge, looks just like a hero. But he's not… he can't be a hero. He can't be a villain either. He gets too mad and it always pissed him off seeing dad come back hurt. I liked it but uh… I'm blabbing. Sorry.”

 

“Wh-no. Go on.”

 

Blitz smiled a bit at that. It wasn't every day someone wanted to listen to him ramble. 

 

“My brother's just a florist and now I work here. But anyways, uh, two supers having a kid is bad news. Cobolt showed me what he looks like and wow. I can see why Duke married him. Guy's beautiful…”

 

Flug turned his attention back to his examination and pushed Blitz's sleeve up just a bit. 

 

“So you're gay?”

 

“That's personal, but no. I'm pan. I'll date anyone that's sentient and legal… and my type. I know I flirt with everyone but I have a type.”

 

Flug nodded a bit and cleared his throat. 

 

“Uh, so… do you have…. What's in your pants?”

 

“What's beneath the bag?”

 

Flug bit his tongue and nodded some. Alright, too personal. He stood up and held a hand out for Blitz to help him up.

 

Blitz simply crossed one leg over the other and slipped his hands behind his head. 

 

“Seriously, what's under it? I let you poke and prod, it's only fair.”

 

Flug felt a spike of fear run through him and quickly glanced over towards the door. 

 

“Easy, I won't make you. Buut if you show me I'll tell you.”

 

Flug bit his bottom lip as he thought that over. He hadn't shown anyone his face in so long and now he was about to show it to Blitz? Well he had just been touching the guy all over and asking personal questions… 

 

“No.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

Blitz raised a hand towards his vent and made a fist. It snapped open and he moved his hand over towards the doorknob. He stuck out his tongue a bit and the handle slowly turned before the knob fell off.

 

“Shit.”

 

Flug bolted towards the door and immediately tried to get out. The door was locked the knob was on the ground, and now he was trapped with his assistant.


	5. A Hero Approacheth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of death here. Blitz is a softie.
> 
> There is torture

“I am NOT taking my bag off!”

 

Blitz sighed and shook his head. Of course Flug was going to panic. Of course he was going to break the doorknob. This was turning out to be a wonderful night.

 

“I don't want you to. Go sit on the bed and calm down so I can fix the door.”

 

Flug bit his cheek as he stared Blitz down. He hesitated before slowly moving over to the bed and sitting down. Once the man was off his feet Blitz sprung up and went over to the door. He plucked up the knob, jammed it back in the hole, and somehow managed to realign the components. 

 

He twisted the knob and the door slipped open. He allowed it to swing open entirely and bowed in Flug's direction, smirking a bit. 

 

“Goodnight, Dr.Bag.”

 

Flug narrowed his eyes at the display and huffed. He slipped from the bed and walked out, pausing in the doorway. 

 

“You are an ass.”

 

“You are what you eat.”

 

Flug gasped as the door was closed on him. His face turned red and he quickly went off to his own room. He needed to document his discoveries and take a cold shower. 

 

\---

 

The next morning it seemed 505 wanted to make some pancakes. By the time Blitz made his way down to the dining room Flug had somehow gotten up an hour earlier than usual and downed two plates. The man didn't eat that much so to see two empty plates in front of him was surprising. 

 

Blitz yawned and slipped into a seat near Flug, plucking up some pancakes. As he stacked them on his own plate a mass of green hair slowly crept over the ceiling. Once Demencia was directly over Blitz she slowly took out the maggots she'd stolen from Flug's lab.

 

Before she could drop the first one Blitz was getting up from his spot and stepping away from the table. Demencia huffed and tossed one at him, the small insect popping once it hit his head. Blitz's entire body went rigid and a massive pulse of electricity shot through his pancakes. 

 

Flug perked up at seeing such a negative reaction and slowly raised a brow. Did he fear bugs? Wait, what had Cobolt said about butterflies? 

 

Another loud pop and the plate was dropped, Blitz scrubbing frantically at where the bug had been. 

 

“Demencia what the fuck is wrong with you?!”

 

“You're a bug zapper!”

 

“I am  _ not _ a bug zapper! Stop-no!”

 

Blitz managed to dodge an incoming maggot and before another could be tossed he was snatching a handful of pancakes and running out of the room. Demencia chased after as she giggled in sadistic glee. Finally.

 

Flug waited until they were gone before taking out his phone. He'd marked off the inventory of bugs and what have you and yes he did indeed have a few adult moths in the back. Perhaps he could put one into a jar and see how Blitz reacted? That could be fun. 

 

\---

 

Blitz hummed softly as he worked on the final touches of that custom Hatbot. The perfect gift for his brother, it even had a modified lethal setting that would only go after weeds. This was just what they needed to get on the man's good side. Or, at the very least, get him to calm down some. 

 

Just as Blitz finished up the last bit of soldering a loud crash erupted on the other side of the lab. Heroic laughter resonated within the room and Blitz immediately got confused. Why was there a hero here?

 

“Dr.Flug, I have come to take you and your cohorts into custody. Surrender now and I won't have to use force.”

 

Flug was stuck staring at the mess of chemicals mixing on the floor. His lab had been invaded. His beakers were destroyed. 

 

The hero yelped when a sudden bout of blaster fire managed to hit him directly in the chest. Flug growled as he realized it was still set to non lethal. The damn thing was almost always used on Demencia and he didn't want to kill her. 

 

Blitz peeped out from behind the Hatbot and tilted his head a bit. He still wasn't comprehending what was going on. 

 

The hero shot lasers from their eyes, most likely the method they'd used to break in, and Flug's blaster was melted. The man dropped the pile of goop and blew on his singed hand, reaching into his pocket for another weapon. 

 

Another beam of light shot out for Flug but a massive sheet of metal blocked the path. Flug was blown back as the sheet exploded, thankfully no shards puncturing his skin. 

 

The hero's attention turned to the glowing villain and Blitz slowly approached his first opponent. 

 

“You seem new… So, I will ask you nicely before I do to you what I've done to him. Surrender now and I won't use force.”

 

“... If  _ you _ surrender I won't hurt you.”

 

“I didn't want to do this...”

 

The hero sighed before sending out a sudden ray. Blitz ripped another sheet of metal from the ground and this one managed to actually hold. 

 

“Impressive… “

 

Blitz would roll his eyes if he had any. With a huff he lowered the sheet and raised his hands. 

 

“Fine, fuck it, I give. Take me in.”

 

The hero grinned and walked over to Blitz. Ah, it was nice when they surrendered. He reached out to take Blitz's wrist only to have his own grabbed. A massive bolt of lightning was shot through his veins and the man screamed in agony.

 

Blitz tossed the hero to the ground and stepped on his back, keeping a pulse going. The man's limbs couldn't be controlled as they remained tense. His heart was beginning to strain and go into an erratic rhythm. 

 

“Flug, come here. I got him for you!”

 

The man groaned as he slowly stood from his spot. He blinked a bit and began to walk over towards the scene. On his way he snatched a sizeable scalpel and paused right in front of the hero's face. 

 

“Your gloves insulated?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Go for it.”

 

And with that Flug moved in to begin his revenge. 

 

\---

 

By the time Black Hat arrived to see just what all the commotion was about the two were busy cleaning up the mess. Blitz was repairing the damaged floor and wall while Flug was mopping up chemicals. 

 

Back Hat raised a brow as he skimmed the area over, eye settling on a very mutilated hero. Ah, that made sense. The man was still breathing though his eyes had been removed. Blood was streaming down his face and he appeared unconscious. 

 

“What happened here?”

 

Blitz stuck out his tongue a bit as he began to force the floor's slab back to its original shape. He glanced over towards Black Hat and grinned. 

 

“A hero broke in so we took care of him.”

 

Black Hat narrowed his eye as he approached the broken man. Flug sighed as he plopped his special mop back into the bucket he'd brought over. 

 

“Sir, that's EyeBlast. They broke in and-”

 

“Blitz, what is his name?”

 

“Jacob Smith.”

 

“Occupation?”

 

“Mailman.”

 

“Family?”

 

“Just a dog.”

 

Black Hat hummed as he took all of that in. A lonely mailman with a dog. Pathetic. What did he expect to happen coming here? Well at least his new employee was able to assist in defending the mansion. 

 

Flug was tense as he remembered just how knowledgeable Blitz was on heroes. Apparently he wasn't kidding. He really did know most of them. 

 

“Blitz, kill this one.”

 

“Sir, with all due respect, Flug wanted to use him for further research on supers.”

 

Oh that was a complete and utter lie. Flug wanted to rip the man to pieces and hear him scream but experimenting on him would be fun. Now that he thought about it that would be fun. 

 

“Blitz, come here.”

 

Blitz frowned as he sighed. Okay, this might not end well for him. He walked over and stood in front of the unconscious super. 

 

Black Hat snapped his fingers and the man's eyes reformed though they lacked any power now. EyeBolt slowly opened his new eyes just as Black Hat activated Blitz's hologram. 

 

The hero's face turned to horror as he looked the young man over. 

 

“Blitz, get out of here! He's going to hurt you!”

 

Black Hat took in a deep inhale of that delicious fear, moving a hand to rest on Blitz's shoulder. The pure shock on the man's face had Black Hat's grin slowly growing. 

 

“Let go of him! Blitz, shock him! Do something! Don't just stand there!”

 

Blitz sighed and stepped forward. He glanced at Black Hat before placing his hand gently on the hero's chest. 

 

“Blitz?”

 

Blitz sent out a single pulse and the hero's body went rigid. His eyes rolled back into his head before he slowly slumped in his restraints. 

 

Blitz gave another pulse and the hero gasped as life returned to him. 

 

“What are you doing?!”

 

“Playing with him.”

 

Blitz spoke calmly as he moved his hand from the hero's chest up to his nose in a small boop. 

 

“I never liked you.”

 

The hero's eyes were filled with fear as he tried to take in what just happened, what was happening. 

 

“... Come on, say something. I didn't bring you back to gawk at me.”

 

The hero's mouth opened and closed a few times, eyes darting from Blitz to Black Hat and back. 

 

“Why…?”

 

Blitz moved his fingers to hover just over the hero's new eyes. 

 

“Dunno, something about calling me helpless.”

 

He moved the fingers in closer. He paused a mere inch away and smiled warmly. 

 

“B-But you're not helpless! You're strong, just like your father.” 

 

Blitz rammed his fingers into the hero's eyes and Black Hat rumbled in bliss at that scream of agony. He stepped closer and looked the unfortunate hero over. Bloody, beaten, sliced, betrayed by someone he trusted… It was beautiful.

 

“There's a reason he's dead.”

 

With that Blitz sent out a massive pulse that ripped the hero's organs to pieces, effectively frying him until his entire body exploded from the charge. Black Hat cackled gleefully at the sizzling mess and turned on his heel. 

 

“You are providing useful…” 

 

“Thank you, sir.”

 

\---

 

“You knew him?”

 

Blitz sighed as Flug approached him. He was hoping they wouldn't talk about this but he was cleaning up an exploded corpse. 

 

“Saw my dad as a mentor. Visited a lot. Always said I was helpless and he felt bad for me.”

 

Blitz gave the bit of blood he'd been scrubbing an especially hard rub as he thought it over. He hated that guy. He hated most of the people his father knew and now he could do something with it.

 

“Why didn't you go over at first…?”

 

Blitz shook his head some and stopped his cleaning. 

 

“I didn't kill my dad, Sir did.  _ He  _ was my first kill. It… I don't know how I feel.” 

 

Flug frowned and hesitated before moving a bit closer. 

 

“Guilty?”

 

“ _ No _ . I feel… weird. It's not bad but it's not good? If I wanted to kill him maybe I'd feel better… I mean, it was cool to see his insides like that but I wasn't in the mood?”

 

Flug nodded a bit and looked the mess over. 

 

“Hatbot 17, clean this mess.”

 

The bot in question powered on and stood from its spot. It moved over and plucked up the rag to begin scrubbing the blood. 

 

Blitz watched it for a bit before looking back at Flug. What was he getting at? Before he could ask anything Flug was gently guiding him off towards a more secluded area of the lab. This is where they usually went to make sure Demencia wasn't watching and Black Hat knew it wasn't good to come here. It always ended in a loss of some kind.

 

Flug guided Blitz to a chair and sat in one himself. 

 

“You're green.”

 

“What?”

 

“You aren't blue, you're green. Something is making you sick.” 

 

“Oh…” 

 

Well that was not helpful. Blitz crossed his arms and looked away from Flug. 

 

“I want his dog. That's it. Dog was always nice. Doesn't deserve to starve.”

 

“We can go get it?”

 

Flug was surprised when that blue suddenly returned. Oh wow so it really was just the dog. He'd thought Blitz had some sort of attachment to that hero. Apparently not.

 

“Let's just bring it to the pound or my brother's place. Either one works. I don't want it.”

 

Flug nodded some and slipped from his spot. Well that was simple! He should give this talking thing more tries. 

 

Before he could walk off his arm was caught by Blitz's and he was pulled into a warm hug. The man tensed and held his breath. Blitz let him go after a bit and smiled warmly at him. 

 

“Thanks… You're nice when you want to be.” 

 

With that Blitz turned to walk off and help that Hatbot with the mess. Flug finally breathed once Blitz was gone and shook his head. No. No that was not affection he was feeling. He did  _ not _ like Blitz like that. He couldn't, it was impossible! 

 

But Blitz was growing on him, he couldn't deny that much…

 

\---

 

It was easy snatching up the small dog that former hero owned. Fluffy, a very excitable Pomeranian, was nothing but a bright brown puffball of glee. There was no security and it honestly seemed a bit silly to steal such a small thing. 

 

“You really like animals, don't you?”

 

“Never been wronged by them. Isn't that right Floofy woofy?”

 

Blitz grinned as she kissed the puff ball on the forehead. Flug resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the display. He'd done the same thing with 505 countless times so he would be a hypocrite. He really was a hypocrite though…

 

“Where does your brother live?” 

 

Blitz went quiet at that question. She hesitantly slipped back into the van and looked the wriggling puff over. She sighed out and slumped in his spot some. 

 

“17 Murkway drive. Keep it from Sir?”

 

“If he read your mind he knows where they live.”

 

Blitz bit the inside of her cheek and the small dog whined as it pawed against her lap.

 

“Hey, easy, it's okay Fluffy.”

 

Flug glanced over before starting up the vehicle and taking off. He knew where that was and had always been curious of the place. A few years back there was a massive renovation and now it was covered in plants. Didn't Blitz say something about their brother being a florist?

 

When they arrived Blitz slipped from the vehicle and paused. 

 

“We have a couple hours before work, want to come in and meet my family..?”

 

Flug stared at Blitz as if she were insane. Come in and meet her family? Yeah they were co-workers and Blitz had grown on him but they weren't that close were they?

 

“Okay..?”

 

Flug finally relented and shut the car off. He pulled out the keys, pocketed them, and followed Blitz over to the front door.

 

He couldn't peel his eyes away from the beautiful gardens covering everything but a simple walkway. There was no grass and everything was either edible or grown for looks. He was curious of what the back yard looked like if the front was this pretty. 

 

Blitz glanced over at Flug before ringing the doorbell. It took a bit before someone answered. A tall black man answered the door. He was slim with one blue and one red eye. His hair was a short puff on his head and he was wearing a simple t-shirt with shorts. 

 

The man raised a brow as he looked the visitors over and then he spotted the dog. 

 

“... Come in I guess.”

 

He stepped aside and Flug couldn't stop staring. Was that Blitz's brother? His brother in law? Was that Cobolt?

 

He didn't think as he followed Blitz in, unable to help himself from staring. It was beautiful. Paintings of flowers were on all of the walls, the home was laid out simply but it maximized the space. The furniture was all leather? It was nice.

 

The soft sound of something akin to wind chimes rubbing against one another had Flug slowly turning around. He tensed at seeing Cobolt now standing behind him and this was definitely not going to end well.

 

Cobolt wasn't wearing his armor, he wasn't even dressed up. He remained in those simple clothes though his skin was now made of a smooth blue stone and crystals sprouted from his head. His eyes remained that odd mismatched color and now his mouth was in a smirk? Why was he smiling? 

 

“Ray, this is Flug.”

 

“I know who he is. Why did you bring him here?”

 

“... Being nice.”

 

“Yeah, and if my house blows up I blame you.” 

 

Ray looked over to Flug and sighed. Well, best make it at least somewhat professional. He held out his hand and gave an actual smile. 

 

“I'm Raymond Gemston and I guess welcome to my house?”

 

Flug hesitantly took Ray's hand and shook it. He'd taken on a slightly different look for the outing but that paper bag remained. 

 

“... I thought you'd live somewhere bigger?”

 

Ray raised a brow. That was interesting. 

 

“I like living simple? Uh…”

 

Blitz plopped down on the couch and set the dog down beside herself. Ray immediately plucked the small puff up and put it on the ground. 

 

“No pets on the couch. Ever.”

 

Blitz shrugged and leaned back. Flug felt entirely lost and out of the loop. He didn't know Blitz that well, he didn't know Cobolt-er Raymond. And he definitely did not know the mystery man these two seemed so hellbent on pleasing. 

 

It felt almost like he'd returned to high school or his younger years when he was more social. Even then he was kicked out of the loop of things, never quite in that friend circle. Yeah he was there but nobody cared if he disappeared. 

 

“Wanna sit by me, Flug? Ray has all the secret channels on TV if you wanna watch something.”

 

That had Flug perking up just slightly. Ray was off messing with the dog and Blitz was just there. Flug hesitated before moving over and sitting an entire cushion away from Blitz. She thought nothing of it and offered out the remote. 

 

“Is Duke here?”

 

“He's out back fighting weeds.”

 

“The living ones or..?”

 

“No, normal ones. We got rid of the living ones. I think. I hope… god those things were awful.”

 

Flug was entirely confused by the conversation. He understood what they were talking about but how did Cobolt get livig plants? Living weeds? He stayed quiet and just listened to them blabber on. It wasn't his business and again, he was just here and didn't matter. 

 

“Fun when they were little…”

 

“You two finish that custom order yet?”

 

“Almost done, still modifying its database to sense weeds.”

 

Sense weeds? Was that what the custom Hatbot was for? He'd let Blitz have it all to herself. She seemed to need some distracting but making something evil into something so simple? That was painful. 

 

“... Why are you making my Hatbot into a garden tool?”

 

Blitz looked over to Flug and opened her mouth but Raymond cut him off.

 

“I paid for it. I get it.”

 

That cod answer had Flug going quiet. He was out of his element. This wasn't his lab, this wasn't the mansion, and he was surrounded with new things and two new people. He wasn't even sure Blitz would be able to protect him if push came to shove. Even with the blasters he always carried there was the possibility of them not working on mutated supers. 

 

“It's just something to help out my brother's garden.”

 

“Will it still be a security unit?”

 

“That's what you wanted isn't it?”

 

Ray peeped his head back into the room and glared at his brother in law. 

 

“If we weren't related I would gut you.” 

 

Blitz grinned and deactivated her hologram. The blue was very bright now and she snuggled down into the plush couch. 

 

“Blah blah, what are you doing in the kitchen?”

 

Ray slipped back in and huffed. 

 

“Making tea. Want some?”

 

“Yeah unless it's that weird stuff.”

 

Blitz glanced to Flug who'd gone on to typing on his phone. Poor guy seemed bored and he was clearly uncomfortable. 

 

“Want some tea?”

 

Flug glanced up and gave a small nod before going back to his phone. Blitz looked back over to the kitchen and sighed. 

 

“Flug wants some too. So does Duke know about Fluffy?”

 

“Yes and no. He knows you're bringing over a dog. We're probably going to bring it to the pound. I didn't realize it was this little.” 

 

Blitz nodded some and looked back over to Flug. Yeah, he was uncomfortable. 

 

“Flug, want to go out back and look at some of the plants? I'll introduce you to my brother too.”

 

Flug shrugged some and continued his typing. Blitz frowned and moved closer. She wasn't sure what to do but Flug was uncomfortable and that wasn't good. 

 

“You alright?”

 

That caught him off guard. He stared at Blitz for a bit before putting his phone away. 

 

“I don't know them, I don't know where I am, and I don't know if I'm in danger.”

 

Blitz nodded some and crossed her arms. All logical but Flug was also an awkward thing in general. 

 

“My brother's big but nice, Raymond is all bark and no bite-to me at least, and neither of them will hurt you. Promise.” 

 

Flug wasn't sure why but that actually did calm him down some. Ray returned to the room and placed two mugs of tea on the coffee table. He made sure the coasters were good before going back to the kitchen. 

 

“Sugar's in here. You know where everything is.”

 

With that the back door could be heard opening and slamming shut. Flug winced before looking back down at his drink. He didn't trust it. 

 

“He's not going to poison us. I'll try both drinks if you want?”

 

Flug sighed and picked up his mug. He touched the side of the glass and yoinked his hand away at the extreme temperature. It was hot enough to cook his hand!

 

“Oh yeah uh… he makes it too hot. I can get some ice?”

 

Blitz picked up his own and somehow managed to down a few sips before putting it back down. Flug gawked as he tried to comprehend how exactly Blitz did that. 

 

“... So ice?”

 


	6. Big metal man of rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally gonna meet Duke :P

Before Flug could respond there was a yell from outside. The voice was deep and very angry. It was somehow smooth but there was definitely venom. 

 

The back door opened and shut again and Ray was holding Fluffy close to his chest.

 

“Dog's bad. Can't keep it.”

 

Flug stared in silence as Ray came back in and shoved it in Blitz's arms. Blitz took the fluffy thing and looked it over before sighing. Fine.

 

“Flug, gimme the keys. I'll put it in the car.” 

 

Flug's eyebrows shot high though he acted without thinking. The keys were handed over and Blitz slipped out of the house. The moment the front door closed the back door opened and shut again. 

 

Flug managed to get a glimpse of something shiny as it passed by and swallowed thickly. Oh that was big. 

 

“Vhy zhe hell does he zhink I'm going to take in his pets? Vhy vould I vant a dog anyvays?”

 

And that was a thick accent. A thick accent of a highly agitated man. Flug could feel himself slipping deeper into the couch as that voice continued to rant. 

 

“Idiot… And now he's vorking for some monster and YOU'RE just. God. Fuck zhis.”

 

“Duke, breathe.”

 

“I  **_am_ ** breathing.”

 

“Duke…”

 

Ray's voice got softer and there was a sigh from the kitchen. It went quiet and Flug glanced from Ray to the door. He was not wanting whatever would come through there. 

 

“Feeling better.”

 

“... Yes…”

 

Ray walked into the kitchen and Flug quickly took out his phone. In the middle of sending out a panicked text something massive moved in front of him. 

 

He slowly lowered the phone and willed himself to look up and up until he saw the face of a massive agitated man. He was buff as could be, at least six foot tall-maybe even seven, and his entire body was made of metal. Even his hair was gold and those eyes were a striking blue, the same as Blitz's electricity somehow. And his face was covered in freckles? Or was that dirt? No, definitely freckles. 

 

“So, he brings in somevone new and doesn't even introduce me.”

 

The man's tone sounded warmer now and he held out a massive hand that was thankfully clean of dirt. 

 

“I'm Duke.”

 

Flug blinked before slowly taking that hand. He was expecting to be crushed by the handshake was surprisingly gentle. 

 

“F-Flug…” he swallowed thickly “Dr. Flug Slys…”

 

Duke released his hand and glanced over when the door slipped open. Blitz stepped inside and gave her brother a small smile. Duke rolled his eyes and returned his attention to Flug. 

 

“Um, Duke, we kinda gotta go now…”

 

Duke frowned and walked over to his sister, crossing his arms when he was just a foot away.

 

“Vhy?”

 

“Dog's in the car.”

 

“Let it die.”

 

“DUKE!”

 

Duke chuckled some and gently plopped a hand on Blitz's head. He made sure to be careful of that healing crack and Blitz slowly shrunk down some. 

 

“Stop it.”

 

“Vhy?”

 

“ _ Stop it.” _

 

Flug was entirely confused as he watched the siblings interact. Ray sighed and glanced down at Flug.

 

“Might want to move. She likes throwing him.”

 

“ _ What?!” _

 

Thankfully that came out as a whisper but Flug quickly got up from his spot. Okay, this was too much. A house filled with supers was something he'd never seen before. Supers playing? Were they playing? That was another thing he'd never seen. 

 

“Why does she like throwing him???”

 

“Because she's little.”

 

“ _ He's not li- _ wait.”

 

Flug looked over just as Blitz managed to get a firm hold on her brother, the words finally clicking. Duke was somehow easily picked up and flung directly where Flug had been sitting. The couch stood up to the slam and Blitz marched over. 

 

“I said stop!”

 

Duke burst out laughing and slammed a hand over his face. He spoke in German and Blitz snapped back. She was beginning to turn pink for some reason. 

 

Ray smirked as he watched the scene unfold. It was honestly adorable to see his husband playing and picking on his sibling. It was always innocent, usually turned into play fighting, and Duke always got magnetized. 

 

“... What are they fighting over…?” 

 

Flug couldn't help as he inched behind Cobolt. It looked like the two were actually about to fight and Blitz had some electricity jumping from hand to hand. He'd never seen Blitz play with his powers and the way the electricity just came naturally was incredible.

 

“Mm… she likes you, he's teasing her. Usual stuff. Oh, did you try the butterflies yet?”

 

Cobolt spoke softly as he watched Blitz jump at her brother. Cobolt stepped aside and this time Blitz was the one tossed. Or at least she would've been if she wasn't somehow stuck to his arm. 

 

Flug blinked and slowly looked over to Cobolt. 

 

“She likes me…?”

 

“Yeah, didn't you see the purple? She always does that when she has a crush. Oh, and play with her heart and I really will boycott your business. Among other things…” 

 

Flug gave a tiny nod, attention slowly going back to the siblings. He had a feeling Blitz liked him but he wasn't sure. He wasn't the best at reading people and he wasn't good with his own emotions. 

 

“Come with me.”

 

Ray turned away from the scene and walked off towards the kitchen. Flug stared at the fighting siblings, Duke having decided to pin Blitz down with his foot, until he could no longer see them. His attention snapped to Cobolt and the villain sighed. 

 

A small motion of his hand and the ground beside himself shifted until it was clearly some sort of platform. 

 

“Come here.”

 

Flug's curiosity had always been a dangerous thing, like right now. He couldn't stop himself from walking over and standing on the platform. The moment he was settled it began to slowly sink down. Ray hummed and began to pick at his nails as they descended. 

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“Torture room.”


	7. Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitz has a hologram and a special voice
> 
> (Note: Added in something that doesn't belong in the next chapter :3)

Flug felt his blood run cold. He shouldn't have come here. He should never have agreed to this. He should be outside in the van right now taking care of that puff ball. And now he was about to-no. He wasn't.

 

Flug was quick to snatch a blaster from his pocket and put it mere inches from Ray's head. Ray's expression went from warm to annoyed. He turned to glare down at Flug.

 

“You will not threaten me in my own home.”

 

Flug swallowed thickly but he kept that blaster there.

 

“Why are we going to your torture room?”

 

He wanted it to come out more demanding but there was a hint of fear there.

 

Ray huffed and crossed his arms. The elevator suddenly paused and doors slipped open to reveal a massive room. It was jet black but outlines of things could be seen.

 

“We’re both doctors here. I thought you would appreciate my collection.”

 

The moment Ray stepped into the room light exploded from select crystals lining the floors, walls, ceilings, basically everywhere. The entire area, big as a warehouse, was made entirely out of gems and crystals.

 

Various torture devices, medieval medical equipment, modern methods of torture, it seemed everything able to cause agony one could imagine was in here. Even a hero was in here. They were unconscious and locked in a small box just big enough for them to sit up.

 

Flug slowly exited the lift to take in the sights, blaster staying out. The crystals lining the entire area were patterned in something he couldn't pick out and the glowing ones were all white. Everything appeared to be clean and Flug honestly couldn't comprehend much of this.

 

“Look around but if you break anything I'll know. And you will pay for it.”

 

Flug tensed and Ray patted him on the back.

 

“With money of course. No go and look around. Those two are going to be busy for a while.”

 

Flug glanced from Ray back to the room before slowly approaching one of the medieval devices. There was a little description written on its display case which helped him understand more about the tool. Oh this was going to give him so many ideas!

 

\----

 

“Flug? Flug are you alright?”

 

Flug groaned as the light hit his eyes. He had no idea what had just happened but why was he on something soft? Why was Blitz hovering over him and why did his head hurt?

 

“Follow the light with your eyes.”

 

Flug blinked twice before there was a light in his eyes. He complied though once done he curled into himself. And that's when he noticed his goggles were gone.

 

He squeaked and covered his still bagged head, snatching a pillow and hiding beneath it. Ray sighed and glanced over to Blitz. He didn't look happy...

 

“What the hell happened to him?”

 

Ray looked back down to Flug as he removed some shattered goggles from his pocket.

 

“Something fell on him.”

 

“Give me those!”

 

“Are they prescription?”

 

“No, give them!”

 

Ray sighed and allowed his crystals to consume the glass and replace it with his own. It only took a second and he handed them over to Flug.

 

Flug quickly slipped them over his bag and once he was comfortable sat up. He glared over at Ray then down at Blitz. He couldn't remember what happened. All he knew was that he was hurting, he was surrounded by strangers, and he wanted to go home **_now_ **.

 

“We're leaving.”

 

Blitz nodded a bit and looked over to Ray. Ray crossed his arms and looked Flug over more.

 

“Look at your phone and you’ll see what happened.”

 

Flug squinted at Ray before slipping off of the bed. He walked past Blitz and paused. He had no idea where he was going.

 

Blitz frowned and moved to lead the way out. The walk was short and once they were in the van Blitz couldn't look at Flug. She knew she'd messed up. She knew this had been a bad idea. Now Flug was pissed and the dog was asleep in the car, thankfully fine.

 

“Flug, I-”

 

The look Flug gave had her going quiet. She looked away from him and curled up a bit more in her spot. She didn't mean for it to go this badly…

 

\---

 

It took some time before Flug cooled down over the incident with Raymond and the torture device. He'd eventually looked through his pictures and saw the evidence he was free to explore a torture room of some kind. The last image was a picture of a piece of something coming down on him.

 

They gave him ideas of what could be added to the house’s torture room. He hated to admit it but that collection had been amazing. What he hated even more was that he wanted to go back for another look. But Blitz had been avoiding him and he was still pissed. Hell, Blitz hadn't even said a word to him outside of work an entire week after the incident.

 

She or he kept turning green whenever they were around him. Guilty? Sick? Were they just feeling bad over what happened or-wait. Raymond had said Blitz liked him. He remembered that very clearly, that along with butterflies. He still couldn't understand the butterflies.

 

So Blitz liked him and he sort of likes Blitz? He wasn't sure if his feelings yet. It had been a long time since he felt anything but jealousy or hate in someone. To actually like them, it was a foreign feeling. It wasn't like the warm fuzzies he got from 505 but it was something pleasant? He couldn't explain how he felt around Blitz but having them be quiet for so long was unsettling.

 

So today he was going to try and talk to his assistant. He was determined to do so and he sort of missed the small chit chat they had. No he actually did miss it. He missed a lot of things. He really did have feelings for Blitz and he was trying not to act on them. Besides, Black Hat wouldn't allow it.

 

He had rehearsed what he would say so many times in his head he'd lost track. It would be simple. It would be easy. It would just be something so they could go back to working like normal. Flug nibbled on his sandwich as he thought over those words again and again until finally, it was time.

 

He put the half eaten sandwich down and turned to Blitz. He was on his last bite and it was clear he wasn't in a good mood.

 

Just as he opened his mouth to speak Black Hat came over the intercom.

 

“Blitz, my office, **_now_ **.”

 

Blitz chugged his drink, set the mug down, and quickly ran off to go see what he was needed for. Flug simply deflated. He needed to talk to Blitz and he was about to! And now he couldn't…

 

\---

 

“You wanted me, Sir?”

 

Blitz calmly walked into the office and stood a respectable distance from that massive desk. He slipped his hands behind his back as he took in the sights before himself. He could read the usual rage on his boss though there was something different in that aura. The deep reds were hinting at blues laced with green. It was an interesting mix and he hadn't quite deciphered the Eldritch’s aura as thoroughly as Flug's.

 

“Take this.”

 

A tape was slipped on the desk and pushed towards Blitz.

 

“Learn the voice.”

 

A photograph with specifications on height and scale was then pushed forward.

 

“Modify your hologram. You have three hours.”

 

Blitz felt his blood run cold as he gently picked up the items. The tape was examined then the image. Oh this was going to be a very interesting day wasn't it? Maybe he could ask Flug for help-no. He didn't need any help.

 

“Yes, Sir. I'll get right on it.”

 

Black Hat smirked as he watched Blitz hurry out. Hopefully he wouldn't mess this up too badly. The media could be dumb sometimes but if he got the voice and looks right they could get away with anything.

 

\---

 

Blitz had easily found multiple voice clips of the hero online along with references of their height and measurements. The image he'd been given was slightly off, a bit old, but the things he found online were perfect.

 

As he created the 3D model of the hero, thankfully made easy with his multiple image ripping programs, he repeated everything he heard the hero say in news clips.

 

“Of course I enjoyed working with MegaKick, she's an amazing woman! Feisty too.”

 

Blitz would roll his eyes if he could. Oh this was a lady's man.

 

“Of course I enjoyed working with MegaKick, she's an amazing woman! Feisty too. And I'm a pervert that probably wanted to lick her legs or something.”

 

Blitz cleared his throat as he moved on to edit and tweak the hero's face as best he could. The body was generic, he just needed the clothes right. It wasn't a highly in detail model capable of false removal of clothing but it would work.

 

“I decided on my name because I love birds! So FreeBird works for me.”

 

“I decided on my name because I love fucking animals! So fuckface works for me.”

 

Blitz snickered a bit as he mimicked that. And then he was quickly swapping over to multiple clips of the hero laughing. Oh no he snort laughed. Blitz did his best to mimic it and after four tries he was basically crying laughing with a straight face.

 

He finished up on the model of the hero and uploaded it to his holographic device, though he usually just called it his watch or band. He hummed a bit in the hero's voice as the data transferred. Once it beeped he slipped off of the bed and activated it.

 

He immediately noticed that his arms were not in the right position. He sighed and went into his closet. A bit of rooting around and he found the usual fix. The adjustable stilts were fitted for the proper height and his body lined up almost exactly. He rooted around for his extension gloves next seeing as everything he touched had the hologram smashing into and through it.

 

Those were slipped on and adjusted. Once he was settled into the new looks he turned to the modified mirror in his room and stuck out his tongue. Perfect, it all lined up!

 

From this ugly hero's brown hair, green eyes, too big jaw, and God awful buff body to his itty bitty legs all wrapped up in a green spandex bird costume, he looked just like the hero.

 

And as per usual when he impersonated people he couldn't help but take a few selfies making horrible poses and expressions. By the end of it he truly was laughing his ass off, having collapsed on the ground in roaring snorts and wheezes. Making people do horrible things was always fun and now he was ready.

 

\---

 

Blitz hummed in the hero's voice as he wondered the halls, needing to keep this up so he wouldn't forget. This particular hero he knew little about so the voice was a bit more difficult. Thankfully he had a few key words that helped get back into that specific tone.

 

On his way down the hall he managed to come across Flug. And apparently the man hadn't been informed of Black Hat's plan.

 

Blitz narrowly dodged the blast from Flug's ice gun and immediately began deactivating the hologram.

 

“Flug! Stop! It's me, Blitz!”

 

Flug didn't listen, aiming and shooting again. Blitz got hit on the foot and grit his teeth as he finally managed to get the hologram to shut off.

 

Sadly it was a moment too late and Flug got a solid hit at Blitz's chest. The man was consumed in ice. Flug grinned for only a second before realizing what he'd done. The ray was reversed and he shot Blitz again. The ice turned to steam and Blitz gasped for air, falling to his knees.

 

He gripped at the ground with those false hands, thankful they hadn't broken. He tensed when he felt a warm hand on his back. Flug bit his bottom lip before quickly giving Blitz a small examination. His body was splintered with reds and there were multiple cracks all over. They weren't deep though they were clearly unpleasant.

 

Blitz rolled Flug's hand off though he remained on the ground.

 

“Go away.”

 

“Blitz are you okay? Why is your skin-”

 

“ _Go._ **_Away_ **.”

 

Flug tensed when he heard Blitz's voice slip down an octave. He stood from his spot and fiddled with his fingers for a bit. He couldn't just leave Blitz here but he wasn't wanted so-

 

“Fuck off!”

 

And now it was the hero's voice. Flug frowned and quickly walked off. He glanced back in the hall before slipping off to where he'd been going.

 

Blitz waited until he was gone to start moving. Just as he'd suspected there were multiple cracks across his body large enough to allow leaks. He got to his feet and winced as a bolt shot from his left arm. He gently rubbed at the wounded area before going back to his room. Hopefully some bandages would work to keep him insulated.

 

\---

 

Flug found it odd that Blitz and Black Hat both disappeared for the remainder of the day. And, when Blitz did show his face again, he seemed exhausted. He didn't speak to Flug and simply went back to work.

 

By the time they were done Blitz's electricity was dull, he hadn't spoken a word, and he didn't make his usual route to the kitchen. It seemed he just wanted to sleep. Whatever Black Hat had him do must have been exhausting.

 

“Flug, look at this!”

 

Flug turned around and sighed as he looked in on the entertainment room. Demencia was flopped on a couch while 505 was eyeballing the TV. Roaring snorts laughter was rising up along with Black Hat's.

 

Flug furrowed his brows as he slowly walked into the room. A loud explosion and the narrator began to speak up.

 

“And it seems FreeBird has decided to cause mayhem at the whim of the unknown hat man. Hat man has been causing mayhem for years and here we have footage and proof that he can even turn the most heroic to crime.”

 

It cut to another scene which had FreeBird at a press conference.

 

“That wasn't me! I didn't do that-I was home! How could I hurt anyone? How could you think this was m-”

 

A dart shot out and hit the hero in the shoulder. He flopped onto the ground and government agents swarmed the area. The news changed to something else.

 

Flug blinked as he tried to process this information. So that's why Blitz was exhausted and his voice had been so loud in the video. Maybe he lost it? Maybe it was sore?

 

“Black Hat got Blitz to do that. Ooh, I wonder if he can look like Black Hat~”

 

Demencia couldn't help as her fantasies took over. Even if it wasn't the real thing it would be fun to play.

 

505 made a soft whine and nudged Flug with his nose. Flug gently pet him a bit as he eyed the TV. That was honestly impressive. So Blitz was able to perfectly mimic people. That could prove useful.

 

\---

 

It had taken an entire week before Blitz's throat felt normal. It really showed him how out of shape he'd allowed it to get. He needed to begin singing and doing vocal exercises again. So why not sing while doing work? 

 

Flug yawned as he walked into the lab. He'd decided to sleep in a bit later seeing as Black Hat made special demands of him. He didn't mind the extra work but he would've liked having more time to himself. 

 

“Blitz, turn down the radio.”

 

Flug covered his mouth as he spoke, yawning at the end. He shook his head a bit to try and wake up as he went over to his assistant.

 

Blitz continued with the song though he tried to lessen the volume. It became filled with static and he coughed into his hand. 

 

“Hurts my throat being too soft…”

 

Flug blinked as he stared blankly at Blitz. It took a few seconds for that to click and then he was moving forward to look at Blitz even closer. Blitz was still a bit on edge about that whole freeze ray thing but most of his cracks had healed. 

 

“Can I see your throat?”

 

Blitz's shoulders shot high before slowly going down. He huffed and tilted his head back, crossing his arms. 

 

“Gentle. Or else. I'm still pissed you shot me.”

 

Flug removed a glove and gently trailed his fingers over Blitz's neck. He had explored Blitz's body multiple times and every single time he was even more fascinated. Blitz was beautiful, he had so many things in his body visible and it was human but it was also somehow synthetic. 

 

“Is there any way to stop the glow in your neck?”

 

Blitz frowned and bit his bottom lip. He sent out a pulse to double check the area was clear before his entire body went black. 

 

Flug tensed before quickly moving in to examine more. Blitz flinched when those fingers moved from his neck to his face. He tensed even more when a hand gently held onto his upper arm. 

 

“I can see straight through you…”

 

“I can't see shit hurry up.”

 

Flug raised a brow at that. So Blitz couldn't see anything? Flug hesitated before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his freeze ray. And Blitz didn't respond. He moved the gun to point at Blitz's face and still the man didn't respond. 

 

“I heard you grab something. What are you doing?”

 

“Nothing, relax.”

 

Flug slipped the weapon back in its place and removed his other glove. 

 

“Come over here and sit down. I want to keep looking.”

 

“Dr.Flug, we need to work.”

 

“We will.”

 

“You can look at me after work. We need to work.”

 

Flug sighed as he saw that electricity return. It simply blinked back on and Blitz was back to his gently glowing self. 

 

Blitz rubbed lightly at his neck before moving over towards his work. 

 

Soft music started up and Flug had to resist the urge to ask questions and touch. He wanted to so badly but they had to wait. He needed to have patience and not pounce on his assistant every time he showed something new or interesting. 


	8. Emotions

“Just come to my room in ten minutes.”

 

Blitz had been very clear he was not going to be examined in a public space. He would only be truly examined in his room and when that would happen no one but Flug was allowed inside. 

 

Flug was excited to get yet another look at Blitz. He wanted to see everything the other had to offer on his unique body but he just couldn't get beneath those clothes! He wanted to. He really did, from a scientific standpoint of course. He didn't want to feel beneath that shirt at whatever laid hidden beneath, trail his hands over a wide expanse of smooth and oh so warm skin. No, definitely not what he wanted.

 

And this time Flug had decided to bring a few things that would hopefully smooth this over. He remembered how Blitz seemed to love energy drinks so he'd gotten a large one from the fridge along with some candies he kept hidden in his own room. Hopefully Blitz liked chocolate though it might not go well with the soda. 

 

Once at the door he gave a small knock. Blitz told him to come in and her voice had changed again. He hadn't looked Blitz over while she was a woman. He honestly wasn't even sure if the other had male or female genitalia. It didn't matter but he was a curious man.

 

Flug slipped inside and shut the door behind himself, a bit surprised to see Blitz wearing a black tank top and some pink knee length leggings. He couldn't help but stare as he took in the other's body shape. It was very clear with these clothes and it seemed Blitz was wearing a corset beneath it all. 

 

She still had a bra on, he could clearly see the straps, but he wasn't sure if her chest would be soft or muscular. And he couldn't figure out any bulge or lack thereof in Blitz's pants with her legs crossed. 

“I brought you something and uh…. I was wondering if I could look at you more than usual?”

 

Blitz's sky blue electricity had a few bits of pink sprout up over her face and a bit down her neck. Flug's eyes trailed after them and he spotted something amazing. He could just barely see a massive red glow in the left side of Blitz's chest. It was gently pulsing and he  _ had  _ to get a closer look. 

 

“Dr.Flug, you're staring at my chest.” 

 

“I can see your heart.”

 

“A legitimate excuse… if you want me to take my shirt off I can but only if you take your bag off and let me feel your face.” 

 

Flug's hands snapped to his face and he pulled down lightly on the bag. He couldn't take it off. He didn't want to take it off. 

 

Blitz sighed and plucked up the candy and drink she'd been given. It was worth a shot but it was very clear Flug had problems with his face. She couldn't see anything wrong with it and his smile was nice, even if he had a decent tooth gap. It was cute and she hated how often she found herself thinking of running her tongue over it. 

 

Oh this exam was not a good idea. She looked down at herself and curled her legs just the slightest bit tighter. 

 

“I'm not taking it off.”

 

“Shirt stays on. Don't touch it. Don't move it.” 

 

Blitz spoke firmly and removed the goggles from her face. She enjoyed what the goggles provided, the ability to see what normal people could, but it was best to move them and allow Flug his exam. It always did feel nice when he would touch her face or gently squeeze her. It made her mind wonder until she needed a cold shower and to rethink her priorities.

 

“But I want to see your internal organs.”

 

“And I want to touch your face.”

 

Flug frowned and huffed. He didn't want to take it off. He really didn't want to take it off. But if it meant being able to examine her closer, to finally see what was beneath those clothes… He needed time to think.

 

“Listen, it's only fair. I let you touch me, what, fifteen times already? You can look at me at work or we come to my room and you can see what I feel like. I've never let anyone do this so don't push me. I'm your assistant, not some science project.”

 

Flug released his bag and looked away from Blitz. He knew he'd been very touchy and pushy but he couldn't help it! Blitz was just so interesting and the textures and the way his body would glow and the colors would change. How could he not be curious? He needed to see everything Blitz's body could do but this was his assistant. He couldn't just demand to see the other nude. Well, he could but that wouldn't end well.

 

“So nobody else has ever touched you…?”

 

That had Blitz explode in pink. So he was embarrassed now? He'd seen small bits of pink before but not Blitz's entire face go pink. 

 

“I'm not a virgin if that's what you're asking.”

 

Flug was now very thankful for the bag because his own face was suddenly steaming. He cleared his throat and kept his gaze everywhere but on Blitz. 

 

“No, but uh… what did you mean?”

 

Flug wanted to melt into the floor and disappear now. He didn't mean for it to come out that way and this was not where he wanted the conversation to go. 

 

“I don't show people what I look like often, at least, in public… If Sir hadn't gotten me to take off my hologram you would never know what I look like. I don't even take it off around my family… Or I used to not do it.”

 

She sighed and rubbed her left arm a bit. 

 

“Nobody said anything at the convention and nobody here really bothers me. You're just curious and I'm fine with that.”

 

She looked back over to Flug and that pink spread even more. 

 

“But I don't want you looking at me anymore. I'm… I'm used to it being something I only do with someone I'm dating.” 

 

Flug's need to melt through the floor was increasing. He really hadn't wanted the conversation to move this way. She was pink, she was saying so many things, and he wasn't sure if he could handle what he thought she was about to say.

 

“... Do you like me…?”

 

Flug wanted to chop his tongue off and put it in a blender.

 

Blitz's attention went from a very interesting box back to Flug. She seemed to be staring at him now and he could faintly feel some static in the air. What was she doing? 

 

“Depends on if you like me…”

 

Oh that backfired. Flug swallowed thickly and looked at a window instead of Blitz. He didn't know. He honestly didn't know if he was just fascinated or he actually liked Blitz. 

 

He could see Blitz moving in his peripheral and tensed at a warm hand on his cheek. He breathed out a trembling breath and slowly looked back towards Blitz. She was still pink but there were hints of purple here and there. He'd never seen her turn purple. 

 

“Do you?”

 

And now her voice had changed back to a man's. Flug was frozen in his spot, unable to do little more than blink. Blitz sighed and gently patted Flug on the cheek. 

 

“Think about it.”

 

When he pulled away Flug was still stiff. He finally breathed in and kept his eyes glued to Blitz. The man seemed to untie something behind himself and then that corset was slipping from beneath his shirt. Flug got a glimpse of even more colors, more organs and veins, as that shirt shifted ever so slightly upwards. 

 

“Thinking about it isn't gawking at me.”

 

Flug quickly looked away and turned. He made his way out but glanced back before closing the door. Blitz had slipped his shirt off and he could see the other's very defined back. He quickly shut the door and rushed off to go to his own room. 

 

He had a lot of thinking to do.

 

\---

 

“Do you think your daddy likes me?”

 

Blitz was lounging about in the entertainment room and playing a board game with 505. The bear looked up after nudging his game piece and tilted his head. 

 

“Flug, sorry. Do you think he likes me?”

 

The bear made a soft 'hm’ sound and squished a paw to his chin. Blitz looked back down to the board and rolled the dice, somehow managing to get a 2 yet again. He moved his piece to the appropriate spot and plucked up a card. 

 

“Baw!” 

 

“Really? You think he likes me?”

 

505 nodded and wiggled a bit in place, waiting for Blitz to read his card. 

 

“I move back four spaces or ten spaces and get to roll twice next time. I'll do four.” 

 

Blitz moved his piece and out his card back into the pile. 

 

“Do you mean he likes me as a friend or…?”

 

505 tilted his head at that. What other likes were there? He only knew about friendship and they were clearly friends. 

 

“Likes me enough to kiss me. Like couples do. You've seen that, right?”

 

Kissing was something he'd definitely seen people do. It was cute and Flug had given him kisses before. Wasn't that the same? No, he saw some humans doing weird kisses. Did Blitz want to give Flug weird kisses? 

 

“Baw..?”

 

Blitz sighed and handed the bear the dice. 505 dropped them and managed to get an 11. His piece moved three more spaces and then he'd won that round. He wiggled in glee before reaching out and giving Blitz a small pat on the head.

 

“Yeah, good game. So… Does he ever say anything about me to you?”

 

The bear nodded and began to set the game up for another round. It was nice having someone else to play with that didn't cheat or terrorize him. 

 

“Is it good? What does he say?”

 

505 slowed with his motions and hummed. How to describe this… Oh! Drawings! 

 

The bear plucked up his notebook and started doodling inside. 

 

Blitz adjusted his goggles and took the paper when it was offered out. 

 

“A drawing of me with lots of question marks?”

 

The bear nodded.

 

“So I confuse him?”

 

505 nodded again and doodled some more. He offered that one out and Blitz took it. This one was a picture of Flug but his body had a redness to it. Weird… 

 

“Is this heat?”

 

Fives moved closer and looked the drawing over. He gently took it back and scribbled some more. 

 

“So him talking about me makes him warm?”

 

Fives nodded and couldn't resist giving Blitz a small cheek poke. The guy was so squishy and soft, it was hard not to touch.

 

“Not you too….”

 

Blitz sighed then smiled over to the bear. He slipped the goggles off then came his hoodie. Once he was in just his t-shirt he held out his arm. 

 

“Go ahead, I don't mind.”

 

Fives gasped and reached out to gently squish that unique arm. He trailed his paw up and down the limb, making soft sounds of awe at seeing the electricity flow and follow his movements. 

 

\---

 

Flug had been thinking so hard on his feelings. He didn't know if he liked Blitz. All he knew was that Blitz fascinated him and he wanted to touch and explore everything. He wanted to know what was in Blitz's pants, wanted to see beneath his shirt, needed to feel the texture of his back and if his stomach was soft or not. 

 

He wanted so badly to examine Blitz but he couldn't. And now he wasn't allowed to touch at all… 

 

Soft laughter down the hall caught him from his thoughts and he began to walk towards it. 

 

“Stop! I'm ticklish!”

 

Flug raised a brow at that and crept over to the door. A quick peep inside had him going rigid. Apparently 505 had learned one of Blitz's weaknesses and had Blitz on the ground. His body was neon blue where he was being touched and Flug couldn't help but stare. 

 

Fives hadn't meant to have Blitz's shirt ride up as the man escaped, he didn't mean to accidentally take it off, but he did. Blitz grinned once he slipped away, doing his best to catch his breath. He was entirely focused on the bear so Flug wasn't even sensed. 

 

His body was entirely see through, glowing, and his organs were visible. His lungs were inflating and deflating at an even pace, his heart was racing, all those arteries and veins could be so clearly seen and his bone structure was phenomenal. Flug held his breath as he took in the sight. Truly beautiful. 

 

Blitz's grin grew and before 505 could properly respond he was being hugged and turned into a static filled puff. He yelped in surprise and Blitz snuggled into his chest fluff. 

 

“Revenge, big guy. You tickle me, I make you fluffier.” 

 

Fives whined a bit and started trying to groom himself. No matter how much he rubbed his hair wouldn't stay down. He gave up after a bit and huffed, hugging Blitz back. For good measure he squeezed the man a few times. 

 

Flug watched the warm scene for as long as he could. He didn't want to get caught so he eventually peeled himself away from the doorway. Now that he'd seen Blitz from a distance he really wanted to examine his assistant even closer. But, again, he wouldn't be able to. Not unless he liked Blitz. And even if playing with the heart was evil, most likely approved of by Black Hat as well, he didn't feel comfortable doing that.

 

Well, in any case, he had a lot of thinking to do.


	9. Sick Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug uses a dream device and Blitz gets sick.

Flug decided to allow himself a few days to make his decision. He wasn't good at reading himself and he was positive Blitz liked him but he wasn't sure if that was returned on his end. He wanted to try but he really wanted to touch. Was Blitz alright with a fling? Was  _ he  _ alright with a fling?

 

God, so much to think on and he wasn't sure if Blitz would still like him if he didn't hurry with an answer. Even if their routine remained the same as always, Flug felt tense. He wanted an answer but he couldn't find one. He needed to figure himself out so maybe his old mind reading device could help? 

 

Yeah, that thing worked great! It was just a side project that would read minds during their most vulnerable state. Just put in what you wanted to know and the machine would find the results while one slept. Fantastic for when he didn't have any ideas, though more often than not it was when he had too many ideas and needed a clear focus.

 

Flug examined the small earbud like devices he would be using along with the small forehead sensors. This would be interesting, he hadn't used it for something other than work before. Putting in the questions he needed answers to had him a bit nervous. He wasn't sure how this would end but with his other dreams he'd always actually he the inventions come in and he would make them. 

 

Hopefully his dreams weren't too lewd if they did go that way. He sighed and slipper beneath the sheets. Two small claps and the lights shut off. He finally removed his bag and goggles once complete darkness set in and closed his eyes. 

 

\---

 

A soft groan and Flug slowly rose from his bed. He yawned and rubbed at his eyes. In a swift motion he snatched the bag and goggles while slipping from his sheets. He placed them on and went off to the restroom to clean up. He rubbed lightly at his forehead and hummed at feeling the small sensors. Oh. 

 

He popped them off and slipped the earbuds out. He walked them over to the main device and put them back inside. It would take a few hours for a proper analysis and he wasn't in a rush. He returned to the restroom and finished cleaning up. 

 

Once done he changed his clothes and went off to have some breakfast. As he walked he couldn't help but notice an odd sound coming from where Blitz's room was. He raised a brow and crept over. The walk seemed shorter than usual. One quick peep inside and Blitz was nowhere to be found. Weird, he could've sworn… 

 

Flug shrugged and went off towards the kitchen. Once inside he went over to defrost some frozen pancakes. 505 always made too many and they were delicious either way. 

 

He made himself a decent plate and sighed. Alright, so the results would be out in just a few short hours. He could do this. He just needed to stay calm and not jump to conclusions. 

 

Flug plopped down in his seat and drowned his food in syrup. He glanced up when he felt a bit of static in the air. He nearly choked on his food at seeing Blitz wearing something so lewd. He managed to clear his throat and quickly looked away. 

 

“What?”

 

Blitz didn't sound too happy with his reaction. Flug swallowed hard and glanced back over to Blitz. Why he, yes he, was wearing a sports bra and booty shorts was a mystery. What if Black Hat saw? He wouldn't approve of something so lewd! Would he?

 

“Y-You’re indecent…” 

 

Blitz would roll his eyes if he could. Instead he simply slipped the sports bra off and flicked it at Flug. The man squeaked as his pancakes were ruined and his face was now on fire. He slowly looked over to Blitz and God, he was beautiful. 

 

Flug couldn't peel his eyes away as Blitz slowly approached. And oh when were they in his bedroom? He didn't care. 

 

Flug looked up from his spot on the bed and crossed his legs a bit. He was nervous and it was clear what Blitz wanted, what they both wanted. He held his breath when a warm hand touched his thigh, another against his cheek. 

 

The bag was slipped up just enough for Blitz to capture his chapped lips in a passionate kiss. Flug moaned into it and slipped his arms around Blitz's back. Blitz slipped onto his lop, hips slowly moving against Flug's. Flug pulled away to breathe after a bit and Blitz started to nibble down his neck. 

 

The sharp prick of those teeth were pure bliss as they trailed down. His chest was ignored in favor of his crotch. Hands began to gently grope him through his pants and then Blitz was slipping down his body.

 

Flug breathed shakily as his pants were undone and slipped away, exposing his erection. Before he could think or say anything Blitz had swallowed him whole. 

 

Flug gasped as he shot straight up. His eyes were wide and his body was on fire. He looked over to the machine and sighed out shakily. That had been one of the most intense dreams he'd ever had and every single moment had been pure pleasure, with Blitz at least. 

 

He looked down at his watch and huffed. Okay, four more hours of sleep. He could do that. He liked back down and reached up to remove the device’s attachments. His fingers hovered for only a moment. They settled back on the pillows and he pulled them close. Well, if he was going to have the ability to get off in his sleep he would use it. 

 

\---

 

Flug had allowed himself to be tested by his own means, he knew his answer-sorta-and now all he needed to do was speak with Blitz. That should be easy enough, right? Blitz was easy to talk to and wow she looked horrible. 

 

Blitz had put on more clothes than usual and her usual teal was tainted with deep greens and nasty yellows. She was making some sort of drink in the kitchen and he wasn't too sure if she was alright. She looked sick? But how could someone made of glass and metal get sick? 

 

He cleared his throat as he walked inside and she tensed. She put a hand to the side of her head before turning towards Flug. 

 

“Blitz?”

 

The woman grimaced and turned back to her drink. She easily downed the entire mug and brought it to the sink. A soft cough into her own hand and she put down a small note she'd written earlier. 

 

Flug frowned and walked over to the note. He picked it up and opened the paper, firmly frowning at what he read. So apparently she was sick, or she was beginning to get sick. There was an apology, an explanation her that voice wouldn't work, and a few requests for certain foods and drinks. 

 

He looked the paper over more and nearly jumped out of his skin when it was snatched from his hands. Black Hat huffed as he looked the elegant scribbles over. 

 

“Sir, she uh, she's sick…” 

 

“I can read.”

 

Flug nodded at that and slowly went over towards the fridge. He opened the freezer and it seemed the pancakes were gone. Damn, he wanted some. He turned around and squeaked when Black Hat was mere inches from his face. 

 

“Fix them. I need the both of you working.”

 

Flug trembled in place as he slowly took the offered note back. 

 

“S-Sir, I don't know what sickness she has and I can't just-”

 

“Dr.Flug, you  _ will _ do as I say.”

 

Flug nodded rapidly and crushed the note in hand. 

 

“Y-Yes, sir! Right away, sir!”

 

The Eldritch huffed and rolled his eye. Pathetic as always. He turned from the man and made his exit. Flug slowly relaxed once he was gone. The note was opened again and he folded it up showing that list of needed items. He stuck it on the fridge with a small hat magnet and went off to go see if he could get some saliva samples and what not.

 

That sickness wouldn't be cured, well maybe it would be, but at the very least he could make Blitz feel better. 

 

\---

 

Blitz was curled up beneath the covers and firmly hugging a heated pillow. Her face was buried in it and a towel was covering the surface. Her saliva seemed to have changed from something clear to a yellowish green ooze. 

 

Flug was surprised when she didn't respond. Her electricity looked horrible but it was flowing and ew, was she drooling everywhere? He was used to Black Hat's excited drooling but this didn't look good. 

 

“Blitz?”

 

Flug's soft voice had Blitz curling into himself a bit more. Flug could feel a strong pulse of electricity fill the air and his bag was now stuck to his face along with his hair. 

 

“Black Hat wanted me to fix you and I need to get some samples of your saliva to cultivate the disease.” 

 

Blitz coughed hard into the covered pillow and wiped her mouth before holding it out. Another towel was pulled from a small stack and placed back over the soiled pillow. 

 

Flug took the towel and gently examined it. He poked at the goop with his gloves fingers and spread it some. 

 

Another harsh cough had him frowning. First he would make her feel better then he would confess his feelings! Simple, and it gave him more time to think. 

 

\---

 

Everything made absolutely no sense. What bacteria he'd managed to cultivate was the weakest thing he'd ever seen. Honestly, it should only be enough to damage a child. Putting Blitz in bed like that, making him lose his voice, having him in such a state, it just wasn't right. 

 

Yes the ooze and what not were disgusting but what he was more concerned for was the state of Blitz's immune system. If this could happen to him over something so small what would a cure do? Would he be able to make a safe cure? Wait, did his brother know anything about this?

 

\---

 

Flug knew it was wrong, he knew he was about to get caught, but Blitz's electricity was out and they were snoring. So maybe this would work? It was worth a shot. 

 

The man took a deep breath before creeping into the room. A quick once over of the area and he easily spotted Blitz's phone. He plucked it up, examined it, and there was in fact a thumb print reader. He grinned and gently pushed it against Blitz's pointer finger. The phone powered on and unlocked.

 

Flug quickly went through the contacts and wrote down the number for “Metal Fatass” and “Wind Chimes”. The names sounded right and the few texts he read with those two did involve things that sounded like Raymond and Duke. Sort of. He didn't know them that well. 

 

The phone was out back down and he crept back out and straight into Demencia. She grinned and snatched the paper from him, looking it over. 

 

“Your glowy friend is sick~ think they'll die?”

 

Flug snatched the paper back and stuffed it into his pocket. 

 

“Blitz is going to be fine, Demencia.”

 

“He's throwing up again.”

 

“What?!”

 

Flug turned on heel and Demencia kicked him as hard as she could in the ass. He yelped and fell onto Blitz's bed, hands snapping to his ass. Blitz's snoring stuttered before returning back to that soft rumble. 

 

Demencia giggled and dashed off while Flug rubbed his ass. He slipped from his spot and sighed, looking Blitz over. So this was who he had feelings for… He would make them feel better. Blitz's sickness wouldn't last too much longer if he could find something safe to help. 

 

\---


	10. Unwanted Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke is a very concerned boi and a good brother. He come visit.
> 
> (Note: when alone Duke and Blitz always speak German so goodbye accent typos)

“So he's sick?”

 

“Yes and it shouldn't be affecting him like this. It's a small virus, it's harmless.”

 

Duke sighed as he rubbed his face. Of course his brother was bound to get sick eventually. He hated when it happened but it was a fact of life. 

 

“Blitz's immune system is bad. It's never vorked vell. He needs constant liquid and food, he shouldn't throw up unless it's too bad. Soups are the best, cut the noodles up small so he doesn't choke.” 

 

He could hear Flug scribbling this down and leaned against the kitchen wall. He wanted to be there for his brother but he knew it wasn't a good idea. Blitz was with Black Hat and everyone was afraid of him for some reason. Ray tried to explain it but words had failed him. That and Duke was still trying not to be angry. 

 

He specifically said how much he despised the hero and villain nonsense going on in the world and wanted no part in it. Learning that the people closest to him actually were partaking in this horrible game had his blood boiling. He wasn't even angry with their choice of doing evil. 

 

His entire life had his father and countless others shoving these heroics down his throat. He was even forced to do things with his dad which he didn't participate in. It was annoying and he wasn't a hero. And that one time he actually did stop someone the man's arm needed to be amputated from what happened. 

 

“What else do I need to know?”

 

Duke sighed and began fiddling with his hair a bit. 

 

“He doesn't have a nose so instead of snot he drools… he loses more teeth vhile he's sick… if he starts dry heaving leave. He von't vomit but he vill fry everything. It's unpleasant for me and probably deadly for you.”

 

Duke ran his hand through his hair and shut his eyes. He wanted to come over. He wanted to care for his brother. He needed to care for his brother.

 

“Thanks, uh, is there anything I should watch out for?”

  
  
  


“Can I come over and see him?”

 

There was silence on the line now. Duke frowned and released his hair. His grip on the phone was beginning to increase until Flug finally responded. 

 

“Let me ask.” 

 

Duke huffed and rolled his eyes at hearing the phone be set down. Who did he have to ask? Why did he have to ask for visitors? Was it really that bad? All he wanted to do was care for his sibling. Was that a crime? Was he not allowed to see Blitz now?

 

It took five agonizingly long minutes before the phone was plucked back up. 

 

“Who am I speaking with?”

 

“Duke, Blitz's brother.”

 

There was silence for a few moments from the new speaker. He sounded like he smoked cigarettes or needed to clear his throat. Maybe both. 

 

“And you want to come to my home?”

 

Ah, so this was Blitz's boss. He would need to be a bit more respectable now. 

 

“Yes, sir. My brother is sick and I vant to check in on him.”

 

“Are you” it sounded like he gagged “married to Cobolt?”

 

Duke raised a brow and crossed one leg over the other. Was that going to be an issue?

 

“Yes, vhy?”

 

“Will he be coming with you?”

 

“No, he's doing something in his lair. I think… he disappears sometimes.”

 

A grin could be heard in Black Hat's voice.

 

“You may come, without him, you may come.”

 

“I'll be over in an hour.” 

 

Black Hat hung up the phone and turned towards Flug. The man was tense and playing with his fingers. 

 

“Flug, our guest should have something to eat once he arrives. Get that abomination of yours to make something.”

 

Flug's brows rose sky high but he nodded. He turned to go off and tensed at a low chuckle. 

 

“Make sure he uses peanuts…”

 

Flug swallowed thickly and nodded again. 

 

“Y-Yes sir.”

 

\---

 

“Drop the cookies. Don't let him eat any. Don't let him touch any.” 

 

Flug was firmly instructing 505 as he helped the bear put the small treats onto a plate. Fives frowned as he realized all of his work was for nothing but Flug had to have a good reason. 

 

“I think Duke is allergic. Black Hat wanted peanuts specifically and if he gets hurt we lose Cobolt's business and Blitz won't be happy.”

 

Fives gasped and nodded. Okay! No letting him eat the cookies! That didn't mean  _ he  _ wouldn't eat some cookies. And the bear did, popping a few into his mouth to munch on happily. Flug even ate one. He didn't like peanut butter cookies but he would eat them to make 505 happy. 

 

Just as he took a second bite of his cookie the doorbell rang. He repeated his orders to 505 before rushing off to the front door. Before he could answer it Black Hat was there and greeting the newcomer quite warmly. It was unnerving to hear his boss's voice purr like that, it always meant someone was about to die.

 

“It's a pleasure to meet Blitz's brother. He's said so much about you…”

 

Duke was doing his best to smile but the shorter man was creepy. He looked like a burned roach and smelled like death covered in ancient perfume. It was interesting. He couldn't help but be curious if Black Hat would have dust come off himself if patted. 

 

“Vhatever it is, he lies. It's nice to meet you too, Black Hat.”

 

Duke was allowed to enter and he seemed to have dressed up slightly. It was a simple button down shirt with some slacks but he looked nice. The man looked around the house with wonder in his eyes. It was clear he'd never seen anything like this before. It was surprising with who he was married to. 

 

“505!”

 

Duke jumped at that snap, giving Black Hat a strange look. And then there was something big and blue walking into the room. He readjusted his glasses as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. And yes that was definitely a giant bear holding a tray of cookies. 

 

Flug bit his bottom lip as he watched the bear approach the guest. The tray suddenly tumbled from Fives’ paws and Flug's shoulders slumped. Good.

 

Before they could hit the ground Black Hat snapped his fingers and the tray was now in his own. He grinned and offered out the treats, doing his best not to drool in excitement. 

 

Duke stared at the treats in amazement. His brows furrowed and he frowned, sighing out. 

 

“Sorry, I'm on a diet…”

 

Black Hat's lips trembled a bit as he tried not to snarl. 

 

“One cookie couldn't hurt.” He plucked one up and offered it out. “Try it.”

 

Duke took a step back and crossed his arms. Alright, this guy was weird and creepy. You didn't just force someone to eat something. 

 

“I can't, Cobolt vill kill me.”

 

“He won't know.” 

 

Duke scrunched his lips together and huffed, glancing over to Flug. The guy seemed nervous for some reason. 

 

“But I vill. He lies to me, I don't lie to him… much. I'm not eating the cookie.”

 

Black Hat finally snapped and tossed the cookie at Duke. Thankfully he avoided it though the tray managed to hit him in the chest. His shirt was covered in crumbs and squishy peanutty goodness. 

He managed to get a decent amount off and couldn't resist giving it a small sniff. 

 

“... Can I see my brother now? Do you do this to him?”

 

“Hardly, he doesn't respond to anything. Why aren't you reacting?!”

 

“I need to eat it. I just get a rash. Let me see my brother now.”

 

Flug hesitantly tapped on Black Hat's shoulder and got the glare of all glares. 

 

“WHAT?!”

 

Flug cowered away and squeaked, whispering something only Black Hat could hear. The Eldritch snarled and turned back to Duke. Another snap and the mess was gone. 

 

“Take him to Blitz. You have two hours.”

 

With that Black Hat stormed down the hall. He wanted a reaction! He wanted to kill someone with an allergic reaction and Blitz's memories he been so beautiful of a bad one about seven years back. Apparently his “EpiPen” had been left at home. He nearly died… 

 

And Cobolt chose  _ him _ as a mate. Choosing anyone to show weakness to was a horrendous idea but having someone so fragile? He couldn't understand it.

 

Duke watched as the man stormed off and looked over to Flug. Flug was trying not to look up at the massive man standing before himself. He didn't want to take in the hologram that actually made him look less threatening. Everything was the same except his skin was now a gentle tannish color instead of blinding silver.

 

“Are you going to try to kill me too?”

 

Flug tensed and shook his head no, looking up at the hulk of a man. 

 

“Smart. Bring me to Blitz.

 

Flug nodded and quickly started walking off towards the sick man's room. 

 

\---

 

Blitz felt horrible. He couldn't breathe right, he couldn't stop drooling, and his body ached. He just wanted to curl up with his towel covered pillow and die. Maybe he could take a shower or something, that always helped.    
  
A soft knock had him tensing up and slipping more beneath the covers.    
  
“Can I come in?”    
  
Blitz’s colors shot near white when he heard his brother’s voice. He wheezed hard into the pillow and sat straight up, fear running through his core. He didn’t want Duke getting hurt and being here, it was inevitable.    
  
“What are you doing here?!”    
  


He wheezed loudly, dissolving into coughs after he spoke. His voice box wouldn't be working for the time being but he could still whisper and wheeze.

  
Duke took that as a cue he was allowed inside and entered the room. He grimaced a bit at seeing his sibling in such a state. He seemed more afraid than sick, which was strange. Why would he be afraid? Yes, his boss  _ had _ just tried to force him into an allergic reaction but that wasn’t too bad.    
  
“I came to check up on you.”   
  
Duke swapped smoothly to German and his voice sounded even smoother now. He grew up learning both but he spoke German far more often than his brother.    
  
Blitz huffed into his pillow and curled up around it.    
  
Outside the room Flug was rocking on his heels as he listened in. He’d made a small translator device some years ago and it was very easy to figure out what the brothers were talking about with it.    
  
“You aren’t safe here.”   
  
“And you are?”   
  
“Safer than you. He’s my boss, he wants his money’s worth.”   
  
“And I’m married to his highest paying customer.”    
  
“He hates love, Duke. You’re going to die if you stay here.”    
  
“I’m not going to  _ stay _ here. I’m going to make sure you don’t die and then I’ll leave.”

 

There was a groan from Blitz and then some shuffling.    
  
Flug continued eavesdropping as the brothers had idle conversation. He eventually got bored of it and slipped off to go work on some sort of cure. It would be difficult but doable. 

 

He hummed as he made his way to the lab, plucking up one of the petri dishes. He blinked and for some reason he couldn’t see. Another blink and the darkness remained.   
  
Oh? What was this?   
  
He put down the dish and removed his blaster. If it was a hero he was going to obliterate them, if it was Demencia she was getting shoved in the cage. Whatever it was he was thankful his goggles had a night vision function. A small tap and the feature activated. 

 

Flug slowly scanned over the room, blaster held firm in one hand. It was midday so Black Hat might not even notice the outage. That massive window gave more than enough light to hide it. 

 

Now to go find the breaker and see what blew. He plucked up a second weapon from one of his desks and placed it within his coat. He didn't need a repeat of last time. 

 

\---

 

“Why is it dark?”

 

“Power's out probably. One of my coworkers did it or there's a hero here.” 

 

Duke nodded at that and went over to the door. It made a small click when he looked it. Blitz would've rolled his eyes if he had any. Instead he curled back up with his pillow and dimmed his lights. 

 

Duke moved back over and sat beside the smaller man. 

 

“If it is a hero, what happens?”

 

“They die.” 

 

Duke sighed and began to gently pet his brother's side. He didn't approve of this and he most definitely didn't approve of torturing someone, but Blitz had made his decisions. There was no changing his mind, no swaying him to a better path. And there was no way of bringing back their father… 

 

“Why did you kill him…?” 

 

Duke's voice was soft, the petting having slowed down. 

 

Blitz's electricity shifted from that sick green to a bit of yellow here and there. It was a disgusting mix. 

 

“I'm not angry, you know when I'm angry. Tell me why you did it.”

 

Blitz hugged his pillow tighter and bit his bottom lip. He honestly hadn't wanted to go that far. He wanted to shove in his father's face what he'd become, that he'd just sold his soul to  **_Black Hat_ ** but it turned far darker. He couldn't stop the Eldritch from killing his father and those screams, the revenge… it was everything he wanted. 

 

“He hurt me…” 

 

Duke nodded and put his hand on Blitz's shoulder. 

 

“He hurt me too, I didn't hurt him.” 

 

“Psh, you decked him three times when you were fifteen.”

 

“I did…?”

 

Blitz huffed and turned over to face his brother. 

 

“He made you do heroics with him. He kept me in the house. He made you fed up and you hit him. One hit, he was out.”

 

Blitz coughed into his hand and wiped his mouth. Duke offered out a new towel and Blitz shoved his face into it. 

 

“I don't remember much… I can't even remember Mom…”

 

“He killed her.” 

 

“No, he didn't.”

 

Blitz's electricity shot red and he snatched his phone from beside the bed. He quickly went through all of the media and once he was on his father's death video he skipped to a certain part. He handed the phone to Duke and rubbed his mouth more. 

 

“So, before I kill you, your offspring has a few questions.” 

 

Black Hat's voice was amused though cold as always. Black tendrils were holding the man above the ground, a lone one effectively grounding him. Blitz had apparently put his phone down and came into view. And she wasn't wearing her hologram. 

 

She looked uneasy with her colors, brighter than usual. She almost seemed scared. 

 

“What happened to mom?”

 

Duke's eyes were wide as he paused the video. His father wasn't even hurt yet. Well, other than a few bruises and a bit of blood here and there. He'd seen far worse. 

 

He hesitantly pressed play and saw something shocking. He could never remember his father's face shifting to have so much venom, so much rage. 

 

“She died.”

 

“How did she die?”

 

Duke moved the phone away a bit when the screen turned white. Apparently his father decided to send out a massive bolt of electricity. 

 

“She was fucking a villain, he turned on her!”

 

“You're lying.” 

 

Blitz Senior growled lowly as he let another charge build up. His face was blocked when the smaller man stepped forward and looked their father over. 

 

“Did you kill her?”

 

“Why do you keep asking me this-is this why you're with this  **_monster_ ** ?!” 

 

Black Hat was idly preening his talons off to the side. He raised a brow at the comment, shrugging. The worst insults always did come from this idiot.

 

“What happened to her? Why do you keep lying?”

 

“I'm. Not. Lying.” 

 

The hero let out another burst of electricity and the tendrils holding him fizzled out. He grabbed for Blitz but the young man was quick enough to slip away. Black hat easily smacked the hero over the head with his cane. Said cane melted to shadows and pinned Elektrizität to the ground. 

 

“Let me go! Let HIM go so I can teach him a le-hrk!”

 

Black Hat yawned as a tendril choked out the enraged hero. Pathetic. Truly pathetic. He could see why Blitz wanted to turn on this one. 

 

“I saw the pictures. I saw the reports. I never stopped researching. Her body was  _ fried.” _

 

Blitz knelt in front of his father, now clearly visible to the camera. 

 

Elektrizität grit his teeth and glared daggers at his son. 

 

“Fine, you want the truth?”

 

He let out another powerful bolt of electricity, nails digging into the wood below.

 

“I was kidnapped for five years. Five. Years. I didn't get to see you born. I missed five of your brother's birthdays.”

 

“Get to the point.”

 

Black Hat was growing impatient with the hero's ramblings. 

 

Elektrizität growled and his glare snapped from the Eldritch back to his son. 

 

“She made deals with a villain for you, so you could live and be healthy. You should have died, if I had been there I would have told her to get rid of you. You can't live like this-look at yourself! You don't even have eyes! You get sick so often, your teeth always fall out, you don't even look human!”

 

Blitz remained frozen in his spot but his father continued.

 

“I found her with him. I'd just escaped. I found her  _ kissing _ him. I don't remember what I did to them but your mother is dead because of you.”

 

Blitz remained stiff as Black Hat moved on to begin torturing the hero. Duke stopped the video and put the phone down, unable to believe what he'd just seen and heard. 

 

“... It's not your fault…” 

 

Blitz huffed and snatched his phone back, curling up into the sheets. 

 

“Blitz…”

 

“I know it isn't my fault! It's always been dad's. Always… He hurt us both, a lot. Broke your arm once. Don't even remember do you?”

 

Duke frowned and looked away from Blitz. He began to gently touch over his own arms to try and figure out where that fracture could have been. 

 

“I’m glad he's dead…” 

 

\---


	11. Sorry Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Got bored of this

So in short my characters are written entirely wrong in this.

 

I felt like doing something but I had forgotten how my characters are and yeah... It was fun to write but I'm abandoning this work : P


End file.
